TSAB DOWNFALL: Halo War
by Aeos React
Summary: The TSAB has changed for the worse, the Ace of Aces tries to defeat them but fails. Now she has been changed by this, physically and mentally, and knows that she will need help in the battle, luckily she finds a dimension that has what she needs.
1. Prologue

I do not own Halo or MGLN

TSAB DOWNFALL: Halo War

The aftermath of the JS incident, this caused the formation of many factions, some believed that physical weapons were necessary; others thought that the usage of magic was still viable, but this led to an event that no one saw coming, or maybe they did ….

….. a coup de tat.

It succeeded, the TSAB council that took power passed a law allowing mass-based weapons, and it was passed in order to 'ensure the full safety of the TSAB, and the dimensions it protected.'

Then they did something even more unforgivable …..

…. They pardoned Jail Scaglietti, and gave him the job to continue his research into combat cyborg technology.

The Ace's, or rather, one of the Ace's, voiced disapproval at this, along with the Saint Church, and what happened next.

They were declared traitors and rebels.

It started a civil war, though it didn't last for long, they were hunted down through all the dimensions, fighting back as hard as they could.

It was to no avail, the Saint /churches forces were pushed far back, along with half of the members of the former Riot Force six, the enemy being led by three of the four Aces, then in one battle, the Ace that the Church had, was on a planet that was hit by multiple Arc-en-Ciels, destroying much of the surface.

She was believed completely destroyed.

The bureau began to secure the dimensions the dimensions, and said it was for peace and justice, but to everyone who thought really well, it was a blatant takeover and they knew it, but the Bureau had the Aces and power on their side, and any rebellion was silenced in a heartbeat.

It was a dark time, and people were wishing for a miracle, one they soon believed would not come, and soon despaired as the Bureau took control.

Though unknown to them …

….. their prayers would be answered.

* * *

><p>Nanoha Takamachi, once known as the 'Ace of Aces', slowly got up from a sort of operating table.<p>

Then she realized that she felt …. different.

Her muscles felt stronger, her mind thought clearer, and she felt many times better than before.

She looked in a mirror and immediately noticed that she was not wearing anything, but she then noticed that her muscles were more leaner and looked far stronger, and that her eye color had changed, and she had heterochromia, one eye was a darker blue color, and the other was green blue, and her hair had become white and was long on the back but had developed a split at the center, other than that it was her body, though she looked a bit younger and looked like she was 17.

She also noted that there was no hair on her more private areas of her body, and she ran a hand over herself, but this elicited a sort of sexual moan that caused her to think off ….

….. _"Fate..."_

She then found tears coming from her eyes and realized that she remembered the one she loved, of what had happened to tear them away from one another, to make them fight one another.

It was painful, it was awful, the one she loved was forced to fight her and how the fighting led to the trap and ….

"That's right, I should be dead, but what happened," she said to herself.

"That is simple, I saved you," came a sort of electronic voice.

Nanoha turned and saw a sort of spherical robotic drone with a single blue eye hovering near the entrance to what appeared to be a medical chamber.

"Greetings, I am 5671-Eternal Chapter, I am the naval command unit of this ship, the _Light of Eternity _Reclaimer," said Eternal.

"Reclaimer," said Nanoha, confused?

"The term given to humanity by the forerunners, my masters and makers Reclaimer, they selected your race to become the ones who will carry on their legacy," finished Eternal.

"I see, so are they like the Belkans and Al-Hazards," said Nanoha, though was not comfortable with it.

"Belka and Al-Hazard, two civilizations that had the technology and power to truly bring peace, but instead they destroyed themselves with it, a true shame," said Eternal, surprising Nanoha.

"What do you mean," said Nanoha.

"Do you have time for a story," asked Eternal.

"I believe so," said Nanoha.

"Then I shall tell you of how my people met the Al-Hazards and their destruction and of our own civilization."

Nanoha first found some clothes that had been made ready for her, which was a light Forerunner armor, with a cape that was split at the center and was white like her hair, and the armor was only on the legs, chest, forearms, and shoulders with the rest covered by a different type of lighter and comfortable black material that went over her whole body and she soon sat down in a large room in what appeared to be a spaceship, a very large one at that.

The it showed the history of when the Al-Hazards and Forerunners met …..

The Forerunners were a non-magical race, using powerful technology in extraordinary ways, and even created dimensional drives that could allow travel between dimensions, but sent only exploration fleets to study these new realms, and gain knowledge of the civilizations in these realms.

They met the Al-Hazard people this way …

Magi, the force that allows one to manipulate the realm of reality was an extrodibary ability in and of itself, and the Forerunners realized it's potential and saw how the people who had this power, the people of Al-Hazard, created advanced civilizations and allowed them to manipulate the very fabric of time and space, but they also realized another thing about the great power …..

…. It corrupts.

The Al-Hazards used the power to suddenly start a war with other civilizations and destroyed many worlds with it, and then in their most audacious bid, they attempted to create a power that would give them, in their own words …

… "The power of the Gods"

This of course went horribly wrong, and caused a massive distortion in time and space, completely destroying the home world of the Al-Hazard people, in fact it vaporized the planet to nothingness, and sent a shockwave that destroyed many of their colony worlds and spread the few surviving pieces of their technology to the far corners of the dimensions, with that Al-Hazard was gone.

Nanoha remembered how Fate's 'mother', Precia Testarrosa was so intent on finding Al-Hazard to revive her real daughter Alicia, and now it turned out her effort was entirely in vain, as Al-Hazard was not even in existence anymore, it was gone completely turned into nothing but atoms and empty matter, leaving nothing but emptiness.

Then Eternal Chapter told her of the Forerunners and their end …..

The Forerunners were an alien race, and came into power after the species known as the Precursors, who were more advanced than even the Forerunners and the Al-Hazardians put together, and the Forerunners saw them as Gods for their power. The Forerunners soon spread out, using technology that was in no ways magic based, and used mass-based weapons of such an advanced design and function that it put the weapons of Belka and many of the weapons of Al-Hazard to shame, but instead of being destructive like the Al-Hazard people, they were a race that valued peace and justice above all else, and worked to aid evolving races to allow them to follow a path of Peace, free of Conflict, and devolved humanity to a point where they could work with initially war willing humans from square one in order to place them on the correct path. Then at the height of their power, they were in the process of disarming much of their weapons, and they saw that humanity had many of their own traits, and decided that should they ever disappear like the Precursors, then humanity would take up where they left off, as the 'Reclaimers'.

Nanoha saw the Forerunners as a truly peaceful race, and helping the whole Galaxy to true peace was the best thing she saw, and they seemed like the TSAB except they did their job right.

Then Nanoha asked, "How did they meet their end," losing her cheerful attitude.

"It all happened," started Eternal, "when the Flood appeared."

An exploration team was in the furthest part of the Galaxy and discovered an unknown parasite, and then all contact was lost with the team, then the exploration ship was found by a Forerunner scout ship, and there was even recorded data on what happened.

Nanoha was horrified and sick to her stomach by seeing the first encounter with the parasite, it attacked and tore apart the Forerunner team, and looked like squid like creatures with long and sharp tendrils, and they drilled these tendrils into the team, and to the sheer horror and revulsion of Nanoha, it mutated and twisted their bodies, turning the team into horrifying and twisted monstrosities and the Eternal explained that the Flood were hive minded and absorbed the knowledge of whoever they infected and mutated, and with that learned to pilot ships, use slipspace drives, gained knowledge in weaponry, and spread to many worlds, infecting the species and people, turning them all into horrifying mutated creatures. The Forerunners were unable to stop the Flood, and all their fleets had been taken in by the parasite, then they got the biggest blow possible when they tried sending an A.I named Medicant Bias to destroy the flood using an automated fleet that was able to resist flood infection, instead Medicant joined the Flood and turned on the Forerunners, which shocked Nanoha. This caused the Forerunners to enact a final plan, one that would ensure the destruction of the Flood, but at great cost.

The plan, was 'HALO'.

Seven rings, all with a diameter that made them as large as the Earth, were placed throughout the Galaxy, and then they were all activated. Nanoha saw with sadness and horror as all the races in the whole galaxy were entirely wiped out, and all flood forms that were not placed into stasis for study were completely destroyed, nothing survived, every race was gone.

Nanoha saw as the light from the Halo's wiped out all life, everything turning into atoms, all of it gone in a instant.

"Why, why did that have to happen, why did those monsters have to show up, why did all those people have to-," Nanoha was suddenly cut off.

"However, my people always have a plan for anything," said Eternal.

Then Nanoha was shown large ships coming from a massive structure that was outside the Milky Way galaxy, and they went through slip space portals and saw one ship land on Earth, and from large containers of some kind came ….. humans.

Nanoha was stunned and amazed as the ships soon released the native species of multiple worlds on their respective planets, all at their pre-historic era and from there the species would build themselves back up.

That was how it went, the Forerunners re-seeded all life in the galaxy, but it cost their own lives, the Forerunners saved the Galaxy, at the cost of themselves, in the greatest act of sacrifice that could ever be done.

"That is our history, and our legacy, one in which humanity was chosen to live up to," said Eternal, "and others like myself shall aid your races in this endeavor."

"There's actually something I wanted to ask, how am I still alive, what was done to me, and where is my device?" asked Nanoha.

"The first answer to that is that I had detected your signature nearby, this ship was in a special slipspace storage area within the planet you were on and detected your life-signs, then the attack occurred and much of your body was destroyed, except for your head, upper body, and your left arm, though you were partially alive afterward, but after teleporting you onboard and sending your body straight into medical, I activated the ship as per emergency protocols and used the destruction to disguise a slip-space jump into the space between dimensions."

"As for what was done to you, the medical AI repaired your body, though the threat of such damage happening again and detecting your magic signature caused the system to apply modifications to your body, first being Carbide Ceramic Ossification in which we grafted an advanced material to your bone structure, which is a specially modified and ultra-light metal that is the same as the metal off this ship, except that it was made to be used in an organic body, in short your bones are essentially and practically unbreakable."

This surprised Nanoha, who knew her skeleton was currently many times stronger,"go on."

"We added an enhancement to your muscle tissue, and even placed powerful Nano-technologic muscle tissue to your mainstream muscle tissue, thus giving you the strength to lift objects three times your own weight, and when you use your magic, this effect can be doubled if not tripled, and your running speed should be increased by a rather large margin for a regular human."

"Finally, your eyesight was enhanced to the point where you should even have natural night-vision, and we implanted nano-technologic neural pathways in the parts of your brain that were damaged, which should not only allow for better focus and better thinking, but should also provide you with a raw boost of intelligence, and also one final thing, we also placed special enhancers in your body that should boost your magic power and allow you to process and use your magic without the aid of a device, and speaking of your device."

They were teleported to a sort of laboratory and Nanoha saw her device, or what remained of her device, on a zero-gee repair field. It was in small fragments, and completely dark, showing no signs of working at all.

"Unfortunate, it appears your device used all its power to keep you alive in the attack, the AI core has been destroyed and all systems are completely gone, I am sorry, but I must also tell you, the effects to your hair and eyes was caused by the attack, your own linker core has been heavily altered and due to the modifications, has modified itself and thus you appear to have become the second to use it," finished Eternal.

"The second, of what," Nanoha said confused.

The second to use a style of magic my masters brought into existence, and thus named, Forerunner-style magic," Eternal said, causing shock to appear on Nanoha's face.

"What!"

"Forerunner-style was created by my creators after the spent many, many years studying magic itself, and found out that it could be altered and manipulated in multiple ways, and that the styles known as Belkan and Mid-Childan follow only set paths and no others due to the fact that your devices are incapable of entirely high aspect and truly complex calculations which keep the magic energy focused its single area of expertise, but the Forerunners were able to use their technology and with the usage of enhancers, strengthening of the body, raw boosting of intelligence, and also a device containg a more high-grade AI it is even able to allow a low-rank mage to be capable of using high-level abilities, and the modifications allow the body to handle magic energy at a level that is many times that of a human body, even the magic you believe is unsafe is now no longer a problem for you, and the higher thought capacity and higher intelligence can allow for calculations that are many times that of a human mage, in short, you are a Forerunner-type mage, Reclaimer."

Nanoha was stunned, she was shocked, but she also wanted to know one thing, "can you somehow repair raising heart," she asked.

"Yes, enough data remains to reconstruct the AI program, but I am afraid it will have to be fitted on a Forerunner-made device, which we currently have, the AI will be re-made to become a higher-level AI, and unfortunately most of its magic data was destroyed in the blast, and another problem," said Eternal.

"What?"

"There is only one Forerunner device that exists, and it was made with the purpose of being a weapon of powerful and focused attack power, and I am afraid that the ability for you to use magic non-lethally, was taken from you in the attack, your magic has been set to become lethal, and only lethal."

That phrase got her, and she then got the full weight of those words, her magic was permanently set to kill, she didn't like killing, and it was something she saw magic as ….

Then she remembered what her ideas got her, how her unwillingness to kill caused the opposing side to fail, what caused many of the allies she had to die, and what caused her to become what she currently was.

She died then and there in the attack, and she knew that she was no longer Nanoha Takamachi, she was no longer the girl who saw peaceful fighting and safety as the solution anymore.

She needed to be stronger, she needed to fight harder, she knew that the old ideals of wasting her magic with stunning would not win the war, but she also knew …..

"I need help," she said.

"We are heading for the home dimension of my masters, and shall meet with other Reclaimers in the real- wait, there is a signal coming from one of our shield worlds, we are linking a portal now," said Eternal.

Nanoha followed Eternal through the rather massive ship, and arrived at a large portal that was on the wall and activating.

Then from the glowing light, a seven foot tall, fully armored humanoid being holding an assault rifle came out, and it looked right at Nanoha, then the figure, female, asked.

"Who are you."

Nanoha knew that she was no longer herself in the physical sense, and then decided on what to say:

"My name, my name was Nanoha Takamachi, now-"

A panel emerged, and on it was a sword, a deep blue energy pulsing through it, and it its hilt was a glowing jewel, pulsing with forerunner writing, and was a double edged blade that was half Nanoha's height, and was made from a metal that was even stronger than the armor of the ship itself.

Nanoha grabbed it and then sent it into its inactive form, and it became a bracelet on her right arm with a cross in it, and then she finished by saying:

"My name is Nova, and that is all."

* * *

><p>Others had come out, and Nova (formerly Nanoha), explained everything, the TSAB, the Civil War, their want to rule the dimensions, all of it, and Eternal Chapter backed her up by showing them the data from the Dimension about the TSAB and the threat they used to the dimensions, and Eternal also mentioned their arrival.<p>

They exited slipspace, and arrived near a world, with ships of a blocky configuration and ships of bulbous design were together, side by side, and then the system updated based on data it gathered and informed them of the location.

Earth, Sol System, hub of the Alliance of Free Systems.

Year: 2580


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Training & First Contact

Dr. Halsey, having escaped the shield world to wind up on a Forerunner Key-Ship (yes the ship in the prologue was a key-ship), discover the existence of other dimension, the Time Space Administration Bureau and their plans to take over all the dimensions they could, and when they arrived back to the dimension where Halsey and the SPARTAN's came from, she discovered that the war was over, the one behind it all was dead and the UNSC and Separatist Covenant had made peace with one another and this led to the creation of the Alliance of Free Systems or the AFS.

The Key-ship, _Light of Eternity, _was contacted by the upgraded and enlarged UNSC Frigate _Aegis Fate, _and the Covenant-type Assault Carrier _Revelation, _and after receiving the frequency of Catherine Halsey, who was still widely known even after the war ended a while ago, and was escorted to a newly built shipyard that was above the Earth and the only one large enough to accommodate the Key-ship was an area that was made to house UNSC super-carriers, then they were de-briefed by the people of ONI, and were told of the TSAB, their plan and evidence of their existence and the threat they posed to the dimensions, and they also found out of the SPARTAN IV's, enhanced using covenant and some forerunner tech, though it mostly consisted of girls at the time (they couldn't really figure it out).

While decisions were being made on what to do about the threat, Nova ended up getting training from the one who trained the SPARTAN's named Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, the one trained the Super-soldiers of the UNSC, better known as the SPARTAN's, and he gave her a powerful training regiment in the physical sense.

SPARTAN style.

* * *

><p>Nova (SPARTAN name Nova-417), who was partnered with Shana-421 and Nara-423, had thought that the training with the TSAB was hard, but she realized that compared to the UNSC, the TSAB were teddy bears compared to the hell she was going through.<p>

She thanked all life that existed for her augmentations, since she needed them to survive the hellish training that Mendez put her (and a few others) through, as well as the SPARTAN II's, Fred, Linda and the first one she met, Kelly.

She trained hard in every physical and mental aspect, along with the new SPARTAN IV's that were woken up and cured of their abnormalities, and all of it being done within the shield world that Halsey and the others had been stuck in, and still linked to the portal in the Key-Ship, and this consisted of wake up times at 5 AM, and had them do 100 reps of jumping jacks, sit ups, deep squats, knee bends, and leg lifts.

They had to run many miles to a training field that was literally suspended in mid-air using a gravity field (Nova cursed it even after the training was done), and was almost first to reach the bell, having enhanced herself using magic energy, but instead chose to help the others and got all of them to the top, and rang the bell.

They had a reprimanding afterward but were secretly congratulated for figuring out the goal of the attempt, that it is the whole team and not yourself are what matters, and if you team loses, you lose.

There was also shooting practice with Linda, close-quarters combat with Fred, and Kelly aided in finding out ones strong point when it comes to weapons, Nova having an all around mastery but was mainly focused on close-range blade fighting (opposite of Nanoha's long range bombardment style).

She then got training in fire-arms, she was hesitant at first but knew it had to be done and started with the M6D pistols, M7 and M7S/Caseless Submachine Guns, MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System, M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, M90 Close Assault Weapon System, Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel, and this training showed that she could infuse and surround the bullets of the guns with magic energy, increasing their power to the point that the data showed it could blast through two or more barrier jackets (depends on the ammunition) of the regular enforcer, and that she found her device, which she named 'Variance', had added the weapon designs of infantry weapons and more to its systems, and that the _Light of Eternity _was creating its own vast ammunition stores that connected to the device to provide virtually infinite ammo.

Then came the usage of heavy weapons, mostly the newly made M51 Multipurpose Anti-Air/Anti-Ground Anti-Vehicle/ Assault Weapon, which used faster missiles with practically instantaneous lock-on capability, excellent tracking and a powerful shape-charge for powerful target penetration, Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 7 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle with a more powerful beam, quicker charge time, more shots and also a faster recharge system, and also the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun, M247H Heavy Machine Gun, M319 Individual Grenade Launcher, and finally the XM510 Multishot Grenade Launcher, all of which were added to the transformation modes of Variance, as well as their ammunition and power.

Then came demolition and explosives training, in which the C-7 Foaming Explosive, C-12 Shaped-charges, M168 Demolition Charge, M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenades, Napalm Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sonic Grenades, Thermite-Carbon Cord, Thermite Grenades, and finally Flashbang Grenades, all of which were added to the production system in the Key-ships system (though Nova tried to stop it but decided not to). Then came vehicle training (Nova could still fly, but decided that it was better to fight when there is something more between herself and an enemy attack, and also because she wanted to), first was the M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, M12R Light Anti-Armor Vehicle, M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle (known as warthogs), M808B Main Battle Tank (known as the Scorpion), the new M-160D Onyx, successor to the M-145D Rhino, the Grizzly tank (a completely upgraded version of the Scorpion), SP42 Cobra, and finally the Main Anti-Air Tank-9 Wolverine, and variance copied the Gauss and railgun designs to itself as well. Then in the final part, they all received training in aircraft (including piloting fightercraft for real against drones), first was the AV-14 Attack VTOL, then in a row were the UH-144 Falcon, Sparrowhawk, Dropship 77 Heavy-Troop Carrier/Infantry (known as the Pelican), GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor (Nova agreed that the guns were big), and the recently introduced and enhanced YSS-2000 Super Sabre, enhanced with even better shielding, was a bit bigger than the original one, and sported two gauss cannons under the fuselage and plasma weapons from the Alliances more alien allies.

Then, they got a bigger surprise … training with the former Covenants hardware.

First were the infantry weapons(regular, long-range, and heavy), which were the Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (Plasma Pistol), Type-52 Pistol (Mauler), Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle (Plasma Rifle), Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved (T51 DER/I) (Plasma Repeater), Type-50 Sniper Rifle System (Particle Beam Rifle), Type-52 Special Applications Rifle (Focus Rifle), Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Needler), Type-25 Carbine (Spiker), Type-51 Carbine (Covenant Carbine), Type-31 Rifle (Needle Rifle, crystals now explode with three hits), Type-25 Grenade Launcher (Brute Shot), Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy (Concussion Rifle), Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon (Fuel Rod Gun), and finally the Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher/Explosive (T52 GML/E) (Plasma Launcher), all of which Variance copied into its system giving Nova a rather substantial arsenal.

Then were melee weapons, which were focused around the Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword (Plasma Sword), and the Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer (Gravity Hammer), copied and logged.

Then were the Covenants vehicles, first being the Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Ghost), Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage (Reaver), Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Brute Chopper), Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle (Prowler), Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage (Wraith), Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery (Anti-Air or AA Wraith), Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft (Banshee), and finally the Type-31 XMF (Seraph).

With the completion of the training and a mock battle with the SPARTAN II's and III's, the training was complete. They were officially SPARTAN IV Super-soldiers of the UNSC.

* * *

><p>The UNSC Frigate, <em>Autumn's Dawn, <em>had been on a long range scouting mission when a small fleet of unknown ships appeared from a sort of portal that was different from slip-space.

They immediately contacted two Frigates, the _Cascade _and the _Normandy, _then received a message from the ships. "This is the Time-Space Administration Bureau ship, _Karia, _by order of the TSAB high command, this dimension shall be placed under the rule of the TSAB, any non-compliance will be met with force, and you have a short time to reply."

"This is the _Autumn's Dawn, _we need some time to think of this, but as per your request for surrender, 'NOT IN A MILLION YEARS'."

Then one of the ships turned, and a glowing light appeared from it, and then it fired off, striking the completely unshielded frigate, vaporizing it and the _Cascade, _destrying both ships.

The _Normandy _immediately retreated, going straight into slip-space, bound for only one location ….. ….. Earth.

* * *

><p>Nanoha had read the history of the Human-Covenant War …..<p>

How so many died,

How so many fought,

How it was caused by the lust and greed of one being,

And how one man, a SPARTAN, stopped the war.

The man was the SPARTAN John-117, and he was a hero to all races, reveal;ing the truth of Halo to the races, stopping Halo and destroying the resurrected Flood …..

… but at the cost of his life, or what everyone believed.

Then she received a call, and it was from Doctor Halsey herself.

There was an 'Incident'.

* * *

><p>"That's them isn't it," said Halsey as she, Nova and several Spartan IV's, III's, II's and leader of the UNSC and a core founder of the AFS, Lord Terrance Hood (they got access to advanced medicine that greatly extended his life) saw the pictures of ships taken by the long-range scout frigate <em>Normandy, <em>showing ships of a sleek and sloped design as well as weapon ports and they sported an symbol on their sides that was very familiar to Nova (familiar as it was unwelcomed).

"Yes, those are warships of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, and it appears to be a scouting fleet, but they have high-amounts of fire-power, the large prongs on the front are Arc-en-Ciel cannons, which create a mass of magic energy that when detonated can cause a distortion in time and space and vaporize an area equivalent to at least a hundred kilometers, the prongs on the sides are buster cannons which release a focused beam of magic energy, but it takes a while to charge, and they can deploy mages using special barrier jackets made for the vacuum of space, and they have shield technology,"Nova finished.

Everyone heard this and knew that this force was rather formidable, but then Nova continued, smirking.

"However, their shields were made to take mostly magic based attacks, and the strength of the shields on even a battle-cruiser is barely half that of the shields on you smallest ships, and they have never encountered space fighters and thus have no experience at all with dog-fighting in space, they will never use an Arc-en-Ciel attack if their forces are near the impact area, and I have come up with a strategy, the only thing is that we need to keep any inter-dimensional communications from being sent and ensure keep theem from escaping, which means we have to wipe out the whole fleet and the personnel," Nova finished.

"Leave the jamming to me Reclaimers," said Eternal, "my makers had prepared for the time when such a civilization would appear, now I will use a powerful inter-dimensional Jammer that was made by my masters, after that battle has concluded, I will show you another more important that will be of true aid, but for now the battle must be won."

"All right, we'll prepare our forces to strike when they get on a planet," said Lord Hood, "where are they headed."

"Let's see," said Eternal, "system is Epsilon Indi, and the planet they are heading for appears to be a recently resettled agricultural world that is already in your systems."

"This has got be some sort of irony of the highest degree," said a rather flabbergasted Hood, "Harvest, their heading for Harvest, the place where the Covenant War started."

"Doesn't matter," He continued, "whether it's fate, destiny or a sick joke of a high power, were going to fight, and like the Covenant war, we will push through to victory."

* * *

><p>It was agreed then, and the strategy was drawn up, and the TSAB fleet would arrive at Harvest in a few days.<p>

The Captain of the Exploration Fleets flagship, _Karia, _Captain Straus, was commanding the fleet.

He believed that the full control of the dimensions using heavy force was necessary to ensure peace through the dimensional sea, and was ready for what may come, or thought he was.

What he did not count on ….

…. **was that they were ready to fight him.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Battle of Harvest

Harvest

An agricultural world that was found and settled by humanity and became a thriving agricultural world, a 'slice of heaven' for farmers, gardeners and more to come to experience a world where you want the more even yet still advanced life, allowing JUTON agricultural machines to plant large amounts of crops and plants on large slices of land.

It was a beautiful world, a paradise for farmers and the like.

That is until the Covenant ….

They attacked the world, a single ship captained by a Brute Chieftan, and burned the world in search of artifacts of their gods (who were the Forerunners), and then left (though the original Chieftan was killed and replaced by the new chieftan, known as Tartarus).

After the war ended, the planet was re-settled and the surface made safe and habitable for life, and was on its way to once again becoming the agricultural center of the AFS.

Now, it will once again be the starting point of a new war …..

…. except they know the enemy is coming.

* * *

><p>The <em>Karia<em> soon entered the atmosphere of Harvest, and then they were over the city, and then a small dropship deployed and mages took their positions in the skies, guarding in case the world put up any resistance.

Captain Straus gazed out at the planet and saw the massive spire that stretched into the sky, which the scans showed was a orbital elevator that took people and supplies to and from the surface, a structure the TSAB had on a few worlds.

They landed in the front of the government building and Straus got off with several of his guards, and were met by a man in a nice looking suit.

"The name is Avres Jefferson, Governor of the plane Harvest," said Avres, " would personally like to welcome you to our world and I see clearly that you are human and hope we can get along without any disagreements."

"The name is Jonathan Straus, Commander of the Time-Space Administration Bureau's 6th Exploratory Fleet, and we have come to place you and your people under the protection of the TSAB," said Straus.

"That's mighty kind of you," started Avres, "but Harvest is one of, if not the most peaceful place in practically this entire galaxy, and also we are well protected by the fleets of the United Nations Space Command."

"That is quite useful, as we wish to extend an invitation to them to become part of the TSAB, and aid us in expanding to the many worlds, and lead them down a road of security and peace," said Strauss.

"That is a very nice looking proposal, but I am a government man and I know that there is always a catch to these deals," Avres said.

"Well yes, and could we move to your office to discuss these matters more privately," said Straus.

"Of course," replied Avres, "this way if you would."

Straus followed him, his bodyguards with him and arrived at the office in short order.

There will be a few sacrifices," said Straus after the door had been shut, "the security of your worlds will be taken over by our forces, any and all weapons are to be turned into the TSAB, and limits to such things as communications and curfews will be enforced, for the protection of your people."

Avres barely needed to think before he came up with his answer, "I'm sorry, but we simply can't abide by these laws, and our current system is doing very well as is, so I don't think that we can agree to this."

"A shame," said Strauss as suddenly he and he guards activated their barrier jackets and held their activated mana rifles at the governor, "but I was ordered to secure a foothold and report back my location immediately."

Then outside, noises were heard, and a magitek screen came up, showing TSAB mages forcing civilians into their homes, using stun set mana rifles to disperse the crowds, though made them lethal enough to cause burns, and some were put in barriers and being forced to closed off areas that were quickly made into holding camps.

"As you can see, my people are all set up and ready, and I doubt there is any-," then Straus noticed Avres chuckling, "what may be so funny, considering your situation."

"Nothing much, it's just that you guys act all high and mighty," said Avres as he became more serious, "but in truth, you guys just made the biggest mistake of your lives."

"What might that b-," then a slashing noise comes from within the room, and his guards, (all four in barrier jackets) are cut in two at the chest, blood spurting out in an instant, and the a girl of about 17 with white hair, dark and green-blue eyes and a sword-like device and a very advanced looking armor (the forerunner armor became the barrier jacket), stood at his side sword ready and a bind reinforced with powerful metal cables around him.

"You arrived right on time," she said as a sort of advanced forerunner collar went around Straus's neck, completely suppressing every bit of his magic, leaving him completely powerless, "before we hand you over to ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence), we have to fully defeat your army and the fleet."

"You honestly think you can win, our forces have dealt with many fleets, and even if you're a mage, there is no way you can be of any help against my forces."

"Well," said the girl, "we shall see, we. Shall. see."

* * *

><p>Several people were running, chased by a large group of mages, and the people ran into an underground parking garage, the mages following suit.<p>

In the skies, aerial mages flew without anycare, and believed that control of the planet was theirs.

In space, the TSAB warships were completely unshielded, and were lazing about in orbit, though with their weapons still ready, the flagship on the surface above the capital and near the orbital.

None of them ever suspected anything at all, when a voice, speaking through an ultra-secure channel spoke a phrase while a floating ball with a glowing eye activated a system, and that phrase was:

"ALL UNITS, COMMENCE OPERATION: HARVEST MOON"

* * *

><p>The TSAB mages were underground and believed they had cornered the civilians in a large area, and since they had over 150 soldiers, they saw no problems and went in.<p>

Then the comm. went dead.

They tried signaling the surface when they heard a noise in fact multiple types of the same noise, and they activated their night-vision mode ….

…. To see an entire division of UNSC marines with MA5C's (modified to the better bullets), DMR's and BR 55's, all pointed straight at them.

Then the marines pulled their triggers.

A virtual wall of lead came right at the Enforcers, and while the barrier jackets and barriers could take regular and low-grade armor piercing rounds and lasers, the high-grade 9.5x40mm KURZ/.374 Caliber rounds, were too much and the barriers and barrier jackets collapsed, and in under a minute of the attack, all 150 bureau mages were dead, torn apart in the span of a minute by the attack.

Above ground, bureau mages, on the ground and in the skies were suddenly killed practically instantly by by long-range sniper attacks, this time from Elite ODST's (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) using SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifles, the 14.5 x 114mm AP-FS-DS(Armor Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot) cutting through the barrier jackets like a knife through hot butter, and the shots were mostly headshots, making many quick kills, especially at officers, and throwing Bureau forces into disarray.

* * *

><p>In Space, the ships suddenly started worrying as the inter-dimensional and even the direct communications went down, and did not even notice when a field of HORNET mines came out of cloaking and the next second ….<p>

… they all went off, the powerful thermonuclear device's tore apart the fleet (which consisted of 30 ships), catching them all with their shields down, and destroying twenty-three of the ships, causing irreparable damage to four more, and leaving the other three in very bad shape (as well as totaling there Arc-en-Ciel batteries).

Then from slip-space came three UNSC destroyers, and just as the last three TSAB ships got their shields up, two fired their MAC (Mass Accelerator Cannon) Guns, and even at half power, the 600 ton Tungsten slug tore clean through the shields, blew right through the two targeted ships, and caused both ships to explode entirely, killing the crews.

The last ship sent what forces it could to the surface, before it was also hit by a MAC gun shot and destroyed entirely, the irreparable ships destroyed by newer and far more improved Archer II missiles (bigger explosive damage, better speed, smaller size, better maneuverability in space, and very hard to jam).

* * *

><p>Nova flew in the sky, using magic energy, having teleported to the site for the start of air operations, and she soon saw the city, the skies bright with lights from enemy magic attacks, and reports came in of enemy armor approaching the city (the reinforcements from the last ship before it was destroyed).<p>

Not that it would help.

"This is Strike-1, report in," said Nanoha, "all wings report in."

"This is Strike-3, in position with group 2."

"Strike-6 reporting, ready to go with group 3."

"Strike-9, group 4 and I are ready to go."

"All right then," said Nova, and behind Nova was a flight of five YSS-2000 Super Sabre's, armed with 110 mm rotary guns on the wings near the fuselage, and on the edges were missile pods containing a special type of missile (The new Sabre's can be installed with many types of weapons, though not all at one time), and were soon near the battlefield and then, the operation began.

"All units," said Nova as 'Variance' took the form of what looked like a gauss gun, "launch "Metal Rain".

'Metal Rain', which was the nick-name for the newer multi-role version of the MITV (Multiple Independently Targeted Vehicle) Pod, which then fired locked on to any non-UNSC and non-civilian target in the combat zone, and the MITV's launched, and these missiles, each guided by a networked Linear or "Dumb" A.I sought out their targets.

First up were the Aerial mages, who all fired their rifles at the swarm, but the missiles, had maneuvering rockets and changed their path at an unpredictable pace, a few getting shot down, before slamming into their targets, a single super-high speed missile having more than enough kinetic power to punch through a mages barrier, and add their small yet very powerful shape-charge warheads, and soon the entire sky lit right up with explosions as mages were vaporized by the blasts, killing well over 75 percent of all forces. Then came the ground forces and recently arrived armored forces, the missiles struck the enemy mages and enemy hover-tanks, destroying so many in short order, and with that, more than 60 percent of all ground forces were dead and many injured beyond saving, the last few smashing into and demolishing the _Karia's, _front weapon ports and Arc-en-Ciel, leaving it next to defenseless.

Then from the underground areas near and around the structures, came not only marines, but also soldiers in green armor and helmets, with golden visors, and one carried a DMR, two others carried MA5C's, and the final was an older looking with an SRS99D-S2 AM soon appeared.

It became a living hell for the TSB mages then and there.

The bureau mages were torn apart by heavy gunfire from weapons that were made to cut through Covenant personal shields, the barrier jackets only at half that strength, and thus the mages were cut apart, their barrier jackets giving out from the intense onslaught (though it only took a few rounds to punch through, up to half a mag. more for the mages giving more effort, not that it mattered).

TSAB aerial forces were blown into mist by the fire from the Super Sabres and their 110 mm rotary cannons, and died in large numbers, and others strafed the armored columns, ripping the hover-tanks and APC's apart in moments, to the point that the armor was totaled, and the reinforcements were dead.

Nova herself, she used the gauss mode to fire magically charged gauss cannon rounds to fire through large lines of mages, killing untold numbers of their forces, and then switched to the DMR, and the rounds shot down well over a hundred aerial mages, and the skies soon became completely clear.

The mage forces in the holding camp thought that their position was entirely secure, and they watched all corners.

Then through the doors, a green blur moving at high speed burst through.

The TSAB mages opened fire, but the shots impacted off of a shield, and then they were all shot right through the head, the first defense point gone, and at two more entryways the same thing happened, and the mages died.

Through the corridors, mages were being shot and killed in an instant, not even seeing the attacks coming, and by the end of five minutes, the camp had been completely cleared out, with all that's left being the center where the prisoners were.

The three attackers, all SPARTAN IV's, all on their first mission entered the center area …..

… and found ALL the guard's dead, killed by shots from a sniper rifle, from a rooftop a mile away, held by the SPARTAN II shooting ace, Linda.

* * *

><p>The <em>Karia<em> had tried to defend itself, while gathering any survivors, but instead lost most of its weapons, and suffered even greater damage, and was in bad shape from the Super Sabre attacks, the shield completely gone.

Then they tried to run, trying to get out of the atmosphere and transition to friendly space and report the loss and bring larger forces on to the enemy.

They did not get far.

The orbital elevator had a key structure that they had missed, and that would cost them dearly.

The ship was holed straight through as the orbital elevators mass driver fired into the ship, and as it started to fall a second shot finished it off, and the whole ship exploded, and the entire ship's crew was dead in an instant.

The fragments soon crashed to the ground, the last enemy ship a total loss.

The TSAB exploratory fleet had been defeated, only person was left alive.

* * *

><p>Straus was put on a ship, the anti-magic collar fully online and himself in heavy restraints, and was taken away to the ONI interrogation facility on Earth, where an anti-magic room was being constructed using schematics from Eternal.<p>

As Nova gazed out at the field, dead mages all about, but a few civilians having been killed by the mages, the only allied casualties, then and there she knew only one thing.

There was no turning back, the war had begun.

And her allies and herself would see it through, to victory.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-First Dimensional Transition

On un-administrated world 118, the population was under siege, they used mass-based weapons, but failed to do anything as the TSAB, using their magic weaponry to cut down the lines.

Though their loss was mostly attributed to the TSAB's lightning Ace, so fast that she wiped out entire battalions, to the point where no one was left standing.

Fate Testarrosa looked out at the world, and had a completely cold look on her face.

Nanoha's death had hit her to the core, and had twisted her, making her believe that the TSAB was right, and that taking over and believed complete rule was the right thing, to prevent tragedies from occurring.

She went to fight again, not knowing that the ideals of the TSAB would lead to many tragedies and many terrible battles.

* * *

><p>Another knight of the church is killed, the cold metal of Leavatien cutting him apart, and the civilians who defend them are captured, under the shadow of a massive hammer wielded by what would look like a small child in a red dress.<p>

Administrated world 18 is overtaken.

Both were emotionless as they went about their job, not questioning anything.

It was what they were ordered to do, and they believed was the job of a Belkan knight.

* * *

><p>A woman in a green barrier jacket along with a wolf familiar walk among the dead, either killed be draining all their power from them, or brutally impaled and slashed apart by the wolf familiars attacks.<p>

Another world had fallen.

* * *

><p>A massive explosion claims a city on administrated world 21, an Arc-en-Ciel attack on the world, and on another side of the planet, a barrier falls and many young mages are beaten down or near-death, a woman in white and black Knights Armor and with blond hair and eyes of a bluish green above them all.<p>

In another area, an orange-haired shooting mage shoots down so many young mages, and keeping a face of cold professionalism along with many others.

In space, a man on the lead ship, is ordering all craft to continue operations and orbital attacks on the planet, barely showing any emotion.

* * *

><p>On another world, a woman with long purple hair and is a cyborg is among five other cyborgs, all on area suppression.<p>

Nothing is able to stop them.

* * *

><p>On another world, several people are on the world, preparing for a coming battle, hoping for victory.<p>

It appeared that all hope appears lost.

Unknown to them …

…. Hope was on its way.

* * *

><p>After the battle and interrogating the man before putting him in cryo, they found out of three worlds that would be attacked, and even the exact dates of the attacks.<p>

Eternal, as promised, brought them to a forerunner facility, filled with Inter-Dimensional slip-space drives, and with better systems for instant FTL activations, and excellent jumps with incredible accuracy.

They soon had the drives integrated into a large fleet, though they came up with a plan first.

The plan was done, and soon, nine upgraded UNSC Prowlers, equipped with plasma, pulse, and nuclear weaponry, along with six UNSC Stealth Frigates, all with the same full camouflage systems and newer energy weapons, and high power quick charge MAC guns with plasma imbued rounds soon headed for the worlds while more fleets were readied for the journey.

All had dimensional communications, and all had several SPARTAN's.

Nova would be in the center fleet, and the objective was the same, prevent the enemies escape, capture any important officers or captains, and finally …

…. Save the worlds.

Soon, the inter-dimensional slip-space drives came online, and the ships were soon off.

Operation: BRINGER OF HOPE


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Bringer of Hope

The unadministrated worlds, 112, 134, and 101 were all under attack by TSAB forces, and were almost practically under TSAB control.

The TSAB ships were soon beginning to establish a perimeter, and soon began to get off of combat status, and their shields were turned off to allow easier transition of forces to the worlds.

None of the scanners noted the minute time-space distortions that appeared.

* * *

><p>The Stealth fleets arrived, their dimensional slip-space drives easily allowed them to get to their locations, and they were in stealth mode upon arrival, completely hidden from enemy sensors, and they soon began deployments.<p>

First was the Prowlers, flying among the enemy ships, and all deployed HORNET mines in stealth mode, and soon they left the area.

Then came the stealth frigates, and they soon began deployment of their elites.

The SPARTAN II's, III's, IV's, and finally the ODST's.

They were deployed using HEV pods, deploying them from behind the planet, near empty areas and at the night side of the planets, and soon they were on the surface.

The TSAB none the wiser.

* * *

><p>Nova was pressed against the seat of the HEV, using her magic power to shield herself from the heat and friction.<p>

Then the pod slowed down as the rockets kicked in and the drag chute activated, slowing down the pod, and it soon landed.

The pod was still before explosive bolts blew the door out, and she stepped out into the night sky.

She was not tired, not in the least, cryo-sleep giving her plenty of rest (though the nutrients tasted terrible), and she was ready to fight.

Around her, several HEV's landed, all in a forest, and soon, twenty ODST's and five SPARTAN's were gathered.

With that, the orbital data from the ships and several Clarion stealth drones showed that the enemy TSAB mages were currently in three battalions, and the bulk of their army was in the ships, waiting to go elsewhere.

They then found several outposts nearby, five of them, and they split up.

Nova would take one outpost, and one SPARTAN would lead four ODST's against the other four, and soon it was on.

The TSAB mages were asleep in the outposts, no transmissions being sent, none at all.

They at least had a peaceful sleep, and eternal rest.

Nova killed the mages, only four who guarded their sleeping comrades, using Variance to cut them down as easily as she had the ones in the first battle, then Variance took on the form of combat knives, and she silently assassinated the sleeping mages, all of which died, and soon all of the mages in the outpost were given permanent sleep.

In the other areas, the ODST's silently killed the guards, using their knives to cut straight through the necks of the guards.

The SPARTAN went through the sleeping mages, ending every person, not a single noise or whisper was heard, no alarms raised, and the devices were easily hacked into and shut down using the more advanced linear A.I's that the SPARTAN's had in their suits.

In one night and in the span of a few hours, 250 Bureau mages were killed, all by a few soldiers, the best that could be trained.

* * *

><p>The force re-grouped, and they all headed for the main city, which had become the primary headquarters for the TSAB's forces.<p>

They arrived to find that all forces were out, with well over 25 hover-tanks, 135 aerial mages, and 200 ground force mages, all appearing to be ready to head out, and some of these mage's were lazing around and many people were in camps and were being taken to a large building.

The words 'interrogation' and 'torture' came to mind.

They moved in and targeted the communications relays, and like the outposts, they stealthily killed all forces, none of them were left alive.

They then got word of a Captain Harkes in the capitol building, and of him being an AAA mage, and quite powerful. Nova volunteered for the take-down.

They sent up a message on a super-secure frequency using the relays saying:

"Commence the battle"

* * *

><p>The sun rose on the planet, and the TSAB ships were still simple lazing in space, the officers having coffee in the lounges or doing something else.<p>

They all died in an instant.

The field of stealth HORNET mines detonated, and the ships in orbit were either blown apart or rendered fully inoperable, and then from nowhere, the 3 Prowlers and 2 Frigates appeared, having spread the jamming drones, and soon they destroyed the last few ships.

Then the Frigates headed straight down to the planet, and having been modified with an aircraft deck on the upper area of the ships rear, and from these areas came a squadron of Longsword fighters, all carrying canister bombs for area attacks, and dove to attack while the frigates went into the atmosphere as well.

The TSAB forces had mostly been in their barracks, getting a good night sleep, not hoping to be bothered any time soon.

They got a very rude awakening, those that lived did anyway.

The Longswords roared in, and deployed their bombs, each bomblet locking on to a target as it fell using Linear A.I's, and they struck barracks, motor pools, and troop concentrations, cutting down so many of the enemies numbers and destroying most of the armor.

The number left alive was at 11 hover tanks, 56 aerial mages, and only 98 ground force mages.

Then the Frigates came down.

Not only were a force of Scorpion tanks, anti-air Wolverines and a battalion of UNSC marines deployed, but also were supply containers, with food and medical supplies as well as several doctors.

Who would help the people of the planet, and aid in reconstruction after the fighting was said and done.

The scorpions fired their main guns, the 90mm TUNGSTEN Armor Piercing Ballistic Capped Round tore straight through the hulls of the hover-tanks, the round teraing the crews within to fragments and destroying the armors, and soon all 11 armors were destroyed.

Then the tanks turned their turrets on the ground forces, while UNSC marines also locked on to targets, and they opened fire, the tanks using S1 Canister Shells, the explosive shells tearing straight through enemy forces, and ending their lives, killing off large groups, and within five minutes, the last 98 ground mages had been killed off entirely.

The aerial mages were no better off, the mix of heavy Longsword fire and attacks from wolverines, they were killed of in such numbers that soon the skies were clear, the only thing in the sky being the large fighters and the fluttering remains of what used to be the mages.

People soon came out from ruins and houses, and many were injured or in bad condition, and immediately the doctors set to work and gave as much medical treatment and meals as possible, and soldiers set about going to the lesser camps and releasing the people trapped inside, not because they were ordered to, but because they knew it was right.

Then and there the only form of resistance left was from the main detention facility and the government building, though they were already on their way to falling.

* * *

><p>Mages in the detention center were lying dead everywhere, the former imprisoned people either running past or over the bodies, deeper in gunfire was heard as the last few mages were shot dead as they tried to defend themselves.<p>

Before morning came the groups silently entered the facilities, and found entered the guard shack's and killed the guards in their sleep, then they split into two groups Nova and three SPARTAN's and ten ODST's would take the government building, and the others would free the prisoners.

They executed the plan at dawn when the bombing began.

The group entered the detention facility while the guards were in a state of panic, and shot them all, their bullets ripping through the barrier jackets with ease.

Then they found the 'torture' chambers.

It was appalling and horrifying; the mages using stun set mana bolts or pain inducing magic to torture their prisoners to the point that many of them were either comatose or barely in any mental stability.

They responded to this by killing every single mage in the detention center, until not a single one was left alive.

All that was left was the government building.

* * *

><p>Captain Harkes, having been selected for the mission of occupying the unadministrated world 134, named Narai.<p>

They expected it to be easy, and that they would be easily able to take out any enemy forces, which were small in number, and also to ensure obedience from the population, an easy task.

Now their fleet was gone, the ground and aerial mages all dead, their armor destroyed and-

BOOOOOM

They were already through most of his elite guard, the soldiers and the mage they brought were tearing them all apart, and-

KER-BLAAAAAMMM

They were in the room.

"TROPOTAS SHOT!"

Harkes fired a tight beam attack from his device, a AA level attack and it exploded in the hallway as a compact sphere with a powerful explosive attack.

He though the enemy defeated when a green blur darted straight in and he felt as though a steel girder had slammed into his chest, and first he coughed up some blood before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

><p>Nova looked at the unconscious captain and said, "I didn't even need to shield anyone, and this person was in charge of all this."<p>

According to the records, yes he was," said Variance.

Nova then summoned another anti-mage collar and put it on Harkes, just as marines came in, mopping up few stragglers and took the building.

Then they sent signal, saying that the commander was captured, and the planet was theirs.

On world 112, named Vales, the forces had been wiped out and the fleet in orbit destroyed, and a Lieutenant Mceyes was in custody.

On world 101, named Hara, the enemy was dead and the fleets were gone, and a Captain Navare was captured, though in bad shape as they had to shoot his arm off, to stop his attacks, which claimed an ODST.

All in all, an entirely successful mission.

Soon, an AFS fleet arrived and sent supply and medical ships to the planets, and along with forerunner construction drones, they aided in rebuilding.

Then, they got a big surprise, the people of the worlds opted to join the AFS, due to saving them and aiding, but mostly because they were the only other force that could take on the TSAB, and offered their full support.

At first there were some doubts, but the people were adamant, and thus the worlds of Narai, Vales, and Hara became the first inter-dimensional allies of the AFS.

Near the worlds were other planets, and when the AFS looked at these worlds, they discovered that the planets possessed a large amount of high-grade minerals, and an excellent atmosphere, and they colonized the worlds and began mining, all of which went either to reconstruction efforts or to the war effort itself.

They then gave the people of Narai, Vales and Hara proper training and weaponry, and soon in a mobile shipyard above the planets (brought by the fleet) several destroyers were made, and some of the crews were people from the planets.

All this taking little over three months.

One thing was for sure, they had achieved victory and the TSAB didn't even know about it.

They began to build up their forces, and when as much information as possible was gathered.

They would continue.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Boarding

The fleets were settled at the first planets that they liberated, though mostly around Narai.

They were plotting their next course of action.

* * *

><p>"We managed to gain quite a bit of intel from the captured officers," said Fleet-Admiral Giauss, "the ships that attacked these worlds came from a shipyard, a frontline area located in an empty area of space in a different dimensional area."<p>

Nova, several SPARTAN's and several officers were gathered in the ship, the stealth Frigate, _Chance of Life_.

"However, the problem is the fact that the stations sensors have a large scanning radius and has multiple weapon emplacements and three Arc-en-Ciel emplacements, and also has a small fleet of ten ships, which are docked in the station when no threat is present," he then continued, "they will attack anything that is not transmitting a TSAB friendly IFF, and that is only on warships."

Everyone was talking amongst when he continued on.

"That means that we will need to capture a TSAB warship with the lowest amount of damage possible, get onto the station, fight through the facility, ensure no one escapes or sends a message, gather as much data possible and then destroy the station," Then he finished up by saying, "and for the ship capturing portion of this brief, I would like to introduce a specialist."

Then from the doorway …

… came a Sangheili.

He was in a resplendent white armor, and had a plasma sword at his waist, but the most noticeable part of him was the fact that the mandibles on the left side of his face were gone.

"Greetings, I am Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum, Fleet master of the AFS 6th Fleet, I have come to inform of a ship we have located, and our plan."

Rtas began to speak the plan he had:

"There is a ship located near rim of a small star system, and is most likely a long-range scout, we will send you using one of our Stealth Corvettes, and you will enter the ship through the launch bay, but we will be inserting our special secret first, and you will first capture and secure the bridge before working around the ship, eliminating any stragglers, then we will fly the ship to the station and capture the station before its crews and teams can react."

"Also, this will be a combined effort between the SPARTAN's and a team of our Elite's."

Nova was stunned upon hearing it, she heard the the fighting prowess and potential of a Sangheili was practically at if not a bit above the level of a SPARTAN, and were master swordsmen, using their plasma swords.

She had in fact taken lessons using plasma swords from elite's, and found them masters at the art, to the point that even Signum would not want to mess with them.

"The mission is to begin in three hours, so get ready and meet at the transport deck when the time comes, dismissed," finished Rtas.

* * *

><p>Nanoha was ready to head to the transport bay when Halsey appeared, along with Eternal Chapter.<p>

"Miss Halsey, Eternal, what brings you here," said Nova.

"Eternal here has something for you, and I sort of helped with it," said Halsey.

Eternal then presented a blue jewel, and Nova knew immediately what it was.

"Raising Heart, you fixed it," she said.

"It is based on the basic data of your device, however after it's creation, it wanted to aid you more than it had and asked to be made into a better form, this is a new device made with your devices data as its core logic, as for what changes it made, it wished to be turned from a, apologies for the terms, 'Dumb' A.I, or one that can only learn things based entirely around it's area of expertise and no more, into a 'Smart' A.I, an A.I that has no limitations in their dynamic memory-processor matrix, meaning they can not only be taught a vast wealth of information, but can learn and comprehend from their surroundings, and was enhanced to have limitless memory storage, a product of my masters work," finished Eternal.

"Though that means that this device is pretty much brand new, and also one more thing," said Halsey, "'Smart' A.I's Processing matrixes are based off of a human brain, and the matrix of this A.I was based off of one brain …..

….. yours."

Nova nearly toppled over, her device had asked to not only become smarter, but to become like her, to be better able to help her master.

"'She's' new, so she will need a new name, and I might suggest you make it something a bit more, human," said Halsey.

"When ready, combine it with 'Variance' and it will become the devices new core," said Eternal.

Then Halsey and Eternal left, leaving Nanoha with the inactive device.

"Are you awake," she asked, whispering softly to the device?

Slowly, some light shone in it, and then the form of a young woman started to take form, and soon it looked like a young girl only 16 years old, and had a tight fitting shirt and black shorts under a large jacket with tails at the end, and had short hair a young looking face, and a look of a newborn in 'her' eyes.

"Noha….", said the girl.

"Nanoha," she said to Nova.

"Yes, that is ….. was my name, it's Nova now," she said but then said, "but you can call me Nanoha if you want, and Nova can be a nickname."

"Nova … you are Nova, but … who am I," she asked.

Nova thought, wondering what to name the devi-, no, to name the girl.

Then she smiled and made a gesture like she was stroking the girl, even if she was only a hologram.

"Kara, your name is Kara."

* * *

><p>The AFS stealth Corvette <em>Shadow of Virtue <em>activated its slip-space drive and soon went through the space between dimensions.

Then it came out, behind a moon before entering stealth mode, and as it went around the moon, its target came into view.

A lone TSAB cruiser, without any support was drifting alone in space, slowly moving.

The situation going perfectly.

* * *

><p>Captain Valse, Captain of the <em>Cloven, <em>the TSAB long range cruiser, was on deck, not really thinking about much, noting that it was just another boring scouting venture.

He joined the TSAB Navy for action and fighting, to be part of the forces fighting to establish peace (yeah right) throughout the dimensions.

He wanted action, and he wanted it immediately.

How he was so going to regret those thoughts.

* * *

><p>The Corvette moved closer to the <em>Cloven, <em>until they were right under the ship.

Then, several Humans and multiple Elite's were on a Spirit, while the ship, sent out a small container, which stuck to the _Cloven._

This container contained a smart A.I named Acturus, a military Assault A.I (AAI), made for the purpose of getting through and fully taking over enemy systems in the shortest time possible.

"Acturus," said the Capatain of the team, Fred, "you may begin, but would you first open a door."

"With pleasure," came Acturus's voice.

Acturus tore through the firewalls as though they were all cheap paper, and crushed every anti-virus program he came across, propagating through the whole system, until he was in the entire system.

Then he opened the doors on the launch deck, along with all the ones for the halls, venting much of the ships personnel into space, all of them dying from the pure vacuum.

Then the Spirit landed, and the mission was on.

* * *

><p>"Acturus, show us to the bridge, and keep these guys from doing anything," said Fred.<p>

"Will do, and I also found the captain, marking his location," said Acturus.

"Good, we can capture him for some info," said Fred, "and if he can't be caught, well you know."

Everyone went down the halls, all having been mostly cleared from the opening of the hatches, and then they spotted some mages, but the Elite's reacted first, and they deployed their Plasma Swords, cutting clean through them, their blood spilling on the deck, and then they moved on.

The team went through all the rooms, taking down and killing the mages, and also the crew, which had been given pistols, as per the changes in the TSAB's policies.

Then they penetrated and entered the bridge.

The bridge crew opened fire at the team, using pistols and mana rifles, the captain using multiple mana shots to attack.

Then the crew was cut to pieces or shot in the heads from out of nowhere, the team using optical camouflage, and a rifle butt to the back of the Captains head did him in, and soon it was over.

The ship was theirs.

* * *

><p>"Acturus, set us on course for the TSAB shipyard on the double," said Fred.<p>

"Can do, will do, and done," replied Aturus.

The dimensional drive came online, and it was soon moving through the dimensional see, going at a fast rate, though a bit slower than that of a Dimensional Slip-Space drive.

They soon arrived.

* * *

><p>The TSAB deep space shipyard, <em>Finlay<em>, was a major forward operating base for the TSAB deep space and exploration fleets, and also was like other bases, prevy to any plans and ideas of the TSAB.

Its defenses, fleet and sensors were made to detect and react to any non-TSAB presence, only recognizing ships with a TSAB IFF (Identification Friend or Foe).

They never saw what was coming.

* * *

><p>"Codes sent, authorization received, and shipyard in sight," said Acturas, having remote piloted the ship.<p>

The others were getting from the Spirit dropship, advanced optical camouflage on, pulling out the silenced weapons and the Elites also getting human weapons and also plasma swords were handed out (except for Nova, who already had the weapons).

Then the ship was docked, they already made a plan, and when the doors opened, they entered stealth mode …

….. and walked right in.

* * *

><p>Aturus, having infiltrated the system, saw everything as it unfolded, and worked to keep the other areas from knowing, keeping any transmissions from being sent, and all the ships in their docks.<p>

The team split up, and targeted the crew quarters, killing the 115 personnel as they slept, taking away the crew of half of the ships, then moved about the halls, killing the personnel in the corridors while Acturus put all the security feed on a loop.

Not that it really mattered since Nova and Shana had headed for the main control center and killed the personnel using silenced weapons, targeting the commander first to remove the largest threat, then cleared all remaining security with the thanks of Nova's A.I companion, Kara.

Then Acturus immediately sabotaged the maintenance systems that were maintaining the ships, instead sabotaging the ships, leaving them permanently stuck in port.

The team took out the other crews, leaving no one to pilot the ships, and then head for the galley, finding many people inside, all TSAB marines, and had devices.

They cut the lights, and after five minutes, any complaints and curses died down, then he lights came on …

…. and everyone in the room was dead, shot through the head or decapitated, all in under five minutes.

The station was cleared, all enemy personnel dead in fewer than two hours.

Then they took every bit of data they could, gathering a virtual goldmine on enemy fleet numbers, invasion plans, atrocities, and also the plans for the invasion of a specific world, where the organization known as the Saint Church was mounting a last stand, and that it was scheduled to begin in less than a week, the ships stationed in the station were to be part of the invasion force.

The goal of the invasion:

A young girl named Vivio Takamachi.

* * *

><p>The Shadow of Virtue picked them up from the base, and left before a nuclear device the team had brough with them blew the whole base to kingdom come, destroying all the ships and equipment in the station.<p>

The _Finlay_ would not be used again.

* * *

><p>"Nova, or shall I say Nanoha Takamachi, you know this girl that the TSAB's going to so much trouble for," said Lord Hood through a screen connected to the primary AFS base in the atmosphere of the newly repopulated and reconstructed Reach.<p>

"Yes, and there is a bit of history to her as well," Nova said.

"Well, were listening."

"I adopted her during a case I had while I was a part of the TSAB, before it became this way, but during that case it turned out that she was of importance to the criminal, and it is because she was a clone, a clone of a legendary individual known as the Sankt Kaiser or 'Saint King', and yes the king was a woman, and no I don't know why a woman was named a king that's just how the legend goes."

"She was used to reactivate an ancient warship that could only be activated by the bloodline of the Saint King, and I rescued her from that ship and the ones who were using her, namely a mad scientist named Jail Scaglietti, a man who see's people as nothing but research pieces for experiments, I adopted her as my daughter, sent her to school, saw her make friends, and even saw her be the runner-up at her first mage tournament, then the TSAB turned into what it is now, and the Saint Church protected her, but if they get her, there is no telling what they will do to her, and worse, they released Jail and made him the head of weapons research, and he uses the prisoners and casualties of the Saint Church to either make low-grade androids or Combat cyborgs, which are not as advanced or strong as a SPARTAN, I can tell you that, and-I just don't want to see her imprisoned or experimented on, not her."

"And she won't be," Hood said, "our forces are gathered up, and we are finally ready to take the TSAB head on, and the operation will begin pretty much the same time as the TSAB invasion, when their forces will be busy fighting."

"We will make them regret the day they decided to rule everything, because that idea in and of itself," Lord Hood then finished, "is a fool's idea."

They planned out everything, many uninhabited worlds were colonized and resources were sent to the AFS mobile factories and shipyards, and the fleet soon stood at the strength of 898 ships of both covenant and UNSC varieties, as well as newer ships with newer weapons, and the plan was drawn up, and a fleet of 100 ships was made ready.

The operation would commence:

Operation: EXCALIBUR


	7. Chapter 6

A heads up, I will also be adding in areas of other things you may know, and that I swear I do not own.

Chapter 6-Excalibur

"The invasion of Administrated world 47 is of the highest importance, it is the last strong base of the Saint Church, and destroying it will finally force them to put an end to this wasteful fighting and bring them into our fold, also of greater concern is the capture of the leader of the church as well as the clone of the Saint King, you will succeed in this task," said the voice of the high council through the speakers of a fleet of ships that were entering the orbit of Administrated world 47.

The fleet was commanded by a Lindy Harlaown, a brilliant Admiral in the TSAB fleet, and was designated the right person for the attack.

On the ship was also the leader of the ground forces General Hayate Yagami, along with her knights, Signum, Vita, Shamal and Zafira, a very powerful force.

Then there was Fate Testarrosa and her aide Teana Lanstar, both of whom were in on the goal of the invasion and volunteered to take down the target (Fate left Arf back home).

Then there was Ginga Nakajima and the combat cyborgs, Cinque, Nove, Dieci, and Wendi.

They were going to finish the battle, and no one was going to stop them.

The 200 ship fleet came out, and then the Arc-en Ciel fire from the few ships that the church could get fired at and destroyed ten bureau ships, but this left them open to attack and they dispersed.

Chrono Harlaown, once a former admiral of the TSAB fleet is the commanding officer of the church's fleet, though not much remained of it.

On the ground, the churches forces were readying themselves, the defense being headed the bodyguard to the head of the church, Schach Nouera.

The ground forces were joined by Subaru Nakajima, Caro Ru Lushe and her dragon Fried, Erio Mondial, and the combat cyborgs, Otto, Deed and Sein.

Also were the friends of Vivio Takamachi, those being Lio Wesley and Corona Timil, Agito, Signum's former unison device also joined as Lio's unison device.

Then in the main church headquarters was Vivio Takamachi, Einhart Stratos, the finally awakened Ixpellia (who was taken somewhere safer), and also the head of the Saint Church Carim Gracia (her brother was elsewhere).

The battle soon went south, and Rio, Corona, Subaru, Otto, Deed and Sein were attacked by the mass of androids, the numbers staggering and were made to be similar to the Mirage that Ixpellia created (she herself moved to a more secure location).

Then they faced heavy attack from both androids and regular enforcers as they were brought down in dropships, all bulbous and weaponless.

Then came the knights, Vita attacked Carona who used Golem Creation against Vita's hammer attacks, Signum went after Rio who fought Signums sword with her fire-lightning style of close combat arts, Shamal and Zafira tearing through the knights.

The combat cyborgs led by Ginga fought against Subaru and the combat cyborgs with her, both not giving the other ground.

Elsewhere a dimensional barrier came up and soon came down, Hayate Yagami standing over badly injured and dead mages.

Fate and Teana were practically at the headquarters, and soon entered, followed by a large force of enforcers and androids.

* * *

><p>In space, on the other side of the planet, over a hundred HEV's entered the atmosphere, all landing while the forces were still beating the crap out of each other.<p>

Nova had only one destination in mind, and not even heaven and hell combined would stop her, and also she _knew….._

… 'she' would be there.

* * *

><p>In the main room of the church headquarters, Carim sat, a look of worry on her face, wondering what was happening.<p>

Then the doors were thrown open, and the first in was Schach, brutally beaten, bleeding and in binds, a terrible sight.

Then came Fate, followed by Teana and two enforcers, both of whom held Schach.

"Fate-mama," said a voice.

Vivio came out, Einhart behind her in a fighting stance, her device Asteon (nickname Teo) ready to activate.

Fate hardly registered Vivio's voice and then spoke directly to Carim.

"I Fate Testarrosa Harlaown, by order of the TSAB order you, Carim Gracia, to surrender yourself and order all forces to surrender," said Fate in a to the point voice.

"Fate, has Nanoha's death really changed you this much," Carim said, noticing Fate twitch and some sadness that quickly faded, "you know that even if I am captured, you can do nothing to stop the ones fighting outside."

"Then they will meet the same fate you will when were done with you," then she noticed Vivio and Einhart getting in front of Carim to defend her, only for binds to spring up and trap them in place, both cast by the enforcers who held Carim, then on a silent order of Fate's they forced her on the ground.

"This woman will be the first, but first she will suffer for your mistake of not heeding our word of surrender," said Fate as the stun set Bardiche was activated in it's 'Riot Zanber' mode, and then stabbed down, Schach screaming in pain.

"Fate-mama, stop this, please stop this," shouted Vivio!

"Fate, this is enough, if you have any anger, take it out on me, but leave Schach alone," said Carim.

Fate stood there, completely devoid of emotion, and then said:

"NO"

With that, Carim, Vivio and Einhart could only watch as Schach was tortured continuously.

* * *

><p>The enforcers outside heard it all, but did nothing but stand there, many saying that the church head needed to suffer for rebelling against the bureau, the androids emotionless and stood still.<p>

Then they registered a threat coming and then charged, the enforcers seeing them go.

Then there was an explosion and many slashing noises, and then the head of an Android rolled in front of an enforcer, who along with others looked to see the threat.

They saw the person in a hood that covered most of the body, and saw it was a girl in some type of advanced looking armor, and then they ordered her to surrender and come quietly.

* * *

><p>Nova could hear it, she could hear the screams coming from within the room, and knowing it was Schachs voice she was hearing, and realizing that the magic signature was Fate's.<p>

Fate was doing that, and that meant that she had changed, and the wrong way, and she heard Vivio, desperately telling Fate to stop.

It was Fate, the one who Nanoha cared about, she didn't want to-no, that Fate was gone, replaced by the new one, like herself except on only an emotional and not physical sense, and Nova knew that doing things the old way was not going to help, not now.

Nanoha would have held back, would have used her power to stop everything with safe magic and not wanting anyone to be truly harmed.

However, Nova was different.

Nova heard enough of the screams and saw the mages with their mana rifles ready, but Nanoha held up her hand.

In an instant her device appeared in the form of an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun, holding it with one hand using her magic to boost her already considerable strength, the device modifying itself for one handed shooting.

In the next instant …..

….. she let loose a living hell of magically enhanced, practically infinite, heavy fire at the enforcers.

* * *

><p>Fate was about to swing down again when:<p>

An enormous amount of heavy fire came from the door, the flashing lights of rounds discharging coming from behind the doorway.

Then rounds started impacting the door, some stopping while others punched clean through and had to be stopped by shields.

Then they heard it …

… the horrible sound of flesh being torn apart, and then blood, flesh and skin fragments started coming through the holes and going down the side.

Then the fire stopped and seconds later ….

… the door was blown open in a large blast.

Fate didn't know what happened next, but she felt like a truck had slammed her in the gut and was sent flying into the wall.

Teana a second later shared Fate's fate.

Then a fast slicing noise was heard.

Then it was over, and the smoke cleared ….

… and standing in the room was a young white haired woman with heterochromic eyes of mismatched blue colors, and she had an advanced looking barrier jacket with a cape that split in a triangular pattern at the center and a double edged sword of such a make and metal quality that even Signum's sword would be put to shame.

Then the binds on the others disappeared and Fate looked at the attacker.

"Even if you broke their binds there's no way-," she trailed when she noticed it.

The two enforcers stood for a moment …

….. before their heads slid off their necks to fall behind them, their necks cut with such efficiency that it almost seemed like they weren't cut off, until the blood squirted out and the beheaded bodies fell on the floor next to Schach, a look of horror and disgust on her face.

"You, who are you, speak now," said Fate.

The girl remained silent.

"Then I will for-," she never finished as the girl lifted the sword.

This turned into a rocket launcher with two launcher tubes, and then fired.

* * *

><p>Nova fired the launcher, and two 102mm Enhanced High-Explosive Anti-Tank (E-HEAT) shaped charge missiles launched and slammed into both Fate and Teana, both barely getting their defense spells up as the missiles blew them out of the building.<p>

Then she turned to the others, and then to Schach and approached getting a canister out, Schach too weak to go anywhere.

Then she felt herself being threatened and turned to see Einhart already in her adult-form and ready to fight, Vivio the same way.

"If you intend to hurt her, we will ensure that you regret it," Einhart said, trying to sound brave, even though she just saw the death of several enforcers in a rather bloody way and two very strong enforcers get blown away like a bunch of rookies.

Nove slid the canister to her, and Einhart picked it up, then she read the language on the container which was translated by her device, Vivio also looking at it.

"Bio-Foam, a self-sealing, space-filling coagulant and an antibacterial, tissue-regenerative foam polymer that keeps damaged organs in place and helps stop bleeding and hemorrhaging, it causes great pain during application but quickly numbs the pain away, used only in absence of medical personnel and will breakdown after several hours," read Einhart.

"So you were just trying to help Schach," said Vivio.

Nova nodded, then pointed at Einhart, then the bio-foam, and then at Schach.

"You want me to put it," said Einhart.

Nova nodded again.

Einhart walked to Shach and said, "This stuff will help you, if this woman is truthful, but it will hurt when I put it in, please endure it," Einhart said and Schach nodded.

Einhart sprayed into the wounds, and Schach started to contort in pain as the Bio-Foam to its effect, but as promised the pain was soon numbed away and Schach relaxed as the pain was numbed out.

Vivio looked as the woman turned to go out of the hole made in the wall when she blew Fate and Teana outside.

Before she could say anything the woman was gone, and then she and Carim ran to help Schach, and went to the exit instead of the hole, walking over and trying their hardest to ignore the gory and splattered remains of the fifteen enforcers who were guarding the door.

* * *

><p>Fate knew for a fact that she had never been hit so hard in all her life (physically anyway), and also that person, whoever it was, had no problem with killing.<p>

Then the woman was there, looking at the two and then shifted the sword into a rifle of some type.

Fate fired of her 'Plasma Lancer' spell, the blades of energy set to lethal.

The girl fired the rifle, and Fate saw the rounds charged with an unknown magic energy, and the bullets tore clean through the lance's of lightning, one even had enough power that a bureau mage that was nearby was shot through the head by the bullet, his barrier jacket barely slowing the round.

Teana fired off a crossfire shot attack but the mage moved with such an incredible speed, turning the device into a pistol and shot all the bolts down in an instant.

Fate decided enough was enough and got sent word to the other companies:

"_This is Fate Testarrosa, I have engaged an unidentified mage, she is using an unknown magic style and using magic imbued live ammo weapons to attack, threat level is high, requesting backup."_

Several aerial and ground mages broke from their attacks, along with many androids, and charged in.

Fate then attacked using Bardiche's 'Scythe Mode', then she slashed at the mage who turned the device back into a blade, not moving an inch no matter how much Fate pushed.

"_Who is this girl, it's almost like trying to push against a lead wall," _Fate thought.

"Captain, were behind her, sending in the androids first, then we will come in," said an Enforcer through the radio.

The androids were right behind the girl, and the enforcers readying their shots, ready to bring down her shields and end her life.

The girl lifted her free hand and an assault rifle was in it, and she fired.

The continuous stream of ammunition, charged with energy blew clean through the androids instantly killing them, and the mages might as well have had tissue paper for protection as the rounds tore them apart, blood gore, guts and more splashing everywhere as they were shot apart.

Fate was in shock as the mage was easily repelling her and shooting the enforcers at the same time and looked like she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Teana, were breaking off, head for the frontline," said Fate.

"_Hopefully we can get help dealing with her from the others," _Fate thought.

* * *

><p>Ginga was locked in combat with Subaru, and Signum and Lio (unisoned with Agito) were nearby, attacking each other with terrifying efficiency, but Lio was starting to be pushed back, because she didn't have the will to kill, while Signum had killed much in the past, and had no problems.<p>

Then she managed to blast Lio back, and trapped her in a bind, and then turned to help Ginga, and they both were soon on Subaru.

It would have been over for her, but then Fate (carrying Teana) flew overhead …..

… retreating.

"Fate, what wrong," said Signum through the Comm.'s.

"We've run into an unknown enemy mage, she's using an unknown magic system which appears to be focused on the usage of magically charged mass-weapons of multiple types, we believe she's chasing us," Fate replied.

"Copy that," said Signum, "Ginga."

"I heard," she replied, "I'm getting the magic energy reading, but it feels faint."

"Then it must either be a weak opponent or they are trying to hide a very large magic signature," Signum said.

"Let's hope it's the first on-!"

Ginga never finished as four missiles came roaring in a incredible speed, two hitting each of them before they could dodge, though they got shields up.

Ginga was forced several meters back and was barely able to make a proper landing, Signum slid backwards on the ground, her defensive spell stopping the worse of the impact.

Then they saw the mage, a two barreled rocket launcher was on her shoulder, smoking from its recent shot, before turning into its sword form.

"Whoever you are, you've made a bad mistake," said Signum, "Leavatien."

"_Explosion"_

A cartridge was loaded into the sword and then Signum attacked, the attacker blocked with her own blade and held her ground, the intense magic Signum was using not even phasing the woman.

Then the woman pulled out what appeared to be a shiny purple sphere like device, and then attached it to Leavatien before moving out of the way.

Signum then noticed that the device was glowing and beeping, and realized what it was…..

….. though a bit too late.

BOOM

* * *

><p>Nova watched the plasma grenade explode, blasting Signum back a good distance, then Ginga attacked, her device spinning up, ready for a piercing strike, but then Nova threw two grenades.<p>

The grenades were flashbangs and the intense noise and flash hit her hard, and she soon went blindly by Nova …..

… and then slammed into Signum, and then sent them both into a brick wall.

They were both in a small daze from the impact.

Then multiple enforcers from the ground and sky came up, and all fired at Nova, their weapons set to kill, but then Nova went up.

The device was set to two rifles (one in each hand), and she fired volleys at the mages, the charged rounds blasting clean through their barrier jackets, the mages all dying in an instant.

Then Nova sensed an incoming attack and fired several shots, all of which intercepted Signums snake-form attack, the tip of the attack being blown apart by the intensity of the bullets, and Leavetien losing its tip.

Then saw Subaru about to be fully surrounded by androids and fired at them, destroying the androids, and then Subaru looked on as Nova launched another assault on Signum.

Signum was trying to strike the newcomer, but the woman attacked with very potent mass based weapons, all of which impacted her attacks, and also attacked her, a bullet slamming her arm with great force.

Then a hammer came down near the woman, but she dodged and then fired a missile from the device, which struck the shield of the swinger.

Vita soon joined the fight, but the missile had caught her off guard, and also a host of fragmentation grenades appeared around her, almost blowing her apart, but her barrier came up and stopped the explosion of lethal fragments.

The woman dodged, struck and shot at the two knights, forcing them back, making it harder and harder for them, even when the used cartridges, the mage used explosive weapons with lethal magic to force them back, and a missile almost blew apart Vita's arm, but instead damaged it to the point where it bled profusely, forcing her to fall back.

Then Fate tried to hit the girl with a surprise Plasma Zanber, but the woman stopped the attack with her sword, and even pushed the attack back, using a very inhuman strength.

"Fate, we are about to commence orbital bombardment, vacate the area immediately," said the voice Admiral Lindy Harlaown.

Fate then spread the word to the others, and soon the battlefield was being cleared out.

* * *

><p>Nova brutally blasted apart a squadron of enforcers, then she noticed the other enforcers retreating, leaving only the androids to fight, Subaru knowing what it was.<p>

"Oh no, they're going to start orbital bombardment, everyone run, we've got to-," Then Subaru saw as a bureau ship came down ….

….. the front glowing an ominous whit light.

* * *

><p>"Ten ships prepared, Arc-en-Ciel's charged and ready," said the helmsman of the ship.<p>

"Prepare to fire," said Lindy as the cannons were close to firing.

On the ground, Erio and Caro were clinging to each other, Einhart and Vivio were with Carim and Schach as they saw the light, Subaru and the other cyborgs were together as the light grew brighter, seeing the end on its way, Chrono, his forces completely routed, could only watch in horror at what was about to occur.

Many miles away, out of the range of the blasts, Vita and Signum were getting emergency treatment, Shamal and Zafira were with them along with Hayate, and Fate and Teana, along with Ginga and the others looked as the ships were about ready to fire, all not wanting it to have come to this, but doing it to ensure peace through the dimensions, and so they watched.

All the while, Nova was on the battlefield, enormous amounts of androids destroyed around her, along with any stray enforcers and looked as a ship prepared to fire.

"This is Nova," said Nova through the comm.. "Admiral Giauss, you may fire when ready."

"Copy that, all forces commence operation Excalibur, make them bleed."

* * *

><p>The ship was mere seconds to fire, everyone saw as the sphere was closer and closer to fire, and then just as it was ready to fire …<p>

….. a 600 ton rod of tungsten fury smashed clean through the ship, shields and all, holing it completely through, causing it's engines to detonate and soon the whole ship exploded, the fragments falling to the ground in flaming pieces.

The ships destruction had stunned everyone into silence, on both sides, then the other ten ships were soon holed through and all fell from the sky, blowing apart, not even one getting off a shot.

Then a hundred blue portals opened up, all dispensing ships, while other ships appeared from cloak, half were a blocky design while others had a sort of bulbous design, then a message came through from the ship.

"This is the Alliance of Free Systems flagship, _Autumn's Light, _to all TSAB forces, we are here to oppose both you and your attempts at dimensional takeover, you may have been the best where you came from …

…. But now you will know that there are limits to that power, and you have crossed the line that should **never **be crossed."

Then multiple ships fired their MAC guns and or energy projectors (now enhanced for space combat), and these tore right into the TSAB ships, ripping shields to shreds and blasting through or blowing up TSAB ships.

They soon saw as enemy mages in space gear began to do their best to stop many of the missiles, and then a few bureau ships fired their Arc-en-Ciels, claiming twenty bureau ships in the blasts.

Then the AFS sprung a second trap.

Slipspace portals opened up around the TSAB ships, and soon from the portals the more bulbous ships appeared, and they attacked with powerful energy cannons, tearing into the TSAB ships, and plasma torpedoes tore the ships apart, destroying the surroundings ships with impunity, but that was not all.

The mages screening the ships initially thought that the incoming wave of objects were missiles, but then they were all shot apart, as it turned out that they were in fact Longsword's, Seraphs, Banshee's and Super Sabres, which tore clean through the mages in space, and then fired off missiles into multiple bureau ships, targeting the engines leaving many ships dead in space, targeting buster and Arc-en-Ciel emplacements, destroying the ships defensive and offensive capabilities, and then hit the bridge, taking out the command and control of the ships, leaving them completely dead in space.

Literally in the first wave, half of the Bureaus fleet, ninety ships, were destroyed, twenty were damaged beyond repair or escape, seven had lost offensive and defensive abilities, and the others were still fighting, though losing quite badly.

Chrono was stunned by the new fleet and the power it brought, but snapped out of it and joined the AFS fleet, having his ships Arc-en-Ciel destroy over eight ships, but his ship and three others were the only ships left to do the task, the others destroyed by heavy Arc-en-Ciel fire from the TSAB warships.

Meanwhile, five frigates and a covenant-class Assault Carrier headed to the planet …..

… bringing with them, hell.

* * *

><p>On the ground, the TSAB forces watched in horror as their ships were blown straight through or completely gutted by the new fleet, all using fast attacks, focused power, and more to rip through the fleet.<p>

Then they were bombarded.

A flight of Longswords swept over them, launching canister bombs and even Feul-Ari bombs, the strongest non-nuclear option for the past few millennia, and the whole staging area was blasted apart, taking many of the enforcers and almost all the androids with it.

Fate, Teana, Hayate, the Wolkenritter, Ginga and the Combat Cyborgs managed to survive the attack, though were left a bit beat up, and by the time they saw the bombers, the Longswords had accelerated back into the atmosphere and into space.

Then a large ship flew over them, looking like a very big blocky cannon with two engines, and also multiple weapon emplacements, and saw it fly to the battlefield.

Hayate then tried to call their outpost bases to recall any forces to their area.

She only got static.

* * *

><p>Enforcers were lying everywhere.<p>

Some had been shot through, others had their necks snapped and crushed, others had large cuts on their necks …

… while others had been cut in so many pieces, burn marks marking the cutting points.

The ones responsible were running to the front, coming to bring a hell to the ones who would threaten all things.

* * *

><p>Subaru was wide eyed.<p>

She looked on along with Nova as a large ship landed, and from its bays came soldiers, all wearing a futuristic armor and carrying rifles of some type, and then came armored tanks, some with a single cannon and others with two cannons, artillery type vehicles with large wheels and two cannons that then became one type as the vehicles locked their armor into the ground and fired off rounds of physical ammunition using what appeared to be electro-magnetic propulsion.

Then came smaller four wheeled vehicles with triple barreled mass weapons on the back, and the soon headed for the front.

Two engined verti-craft took to the skies, followed by much larger and more heavily armed verti-craft, that had very large guns under the fuselage, missiles on the wings in pods, and then what looked like the firing port of some type of directed energy weapon on the nose, and they flew off to the frontline at mach speeds.

Explosions tore up the front as the new arrivals began to chew through the TSAB's frontline, powerful bullets tearing into and through barriers and barrier jackets, cannon shells exploding above concentrations of soldiers, dispensing powerful bomblets, all exploding amongst groups of mages, killing countless, and the Verti-craft flew amongst the mages in the air, showing speed and agility in the skies as they shot multiple mages down, the larger ones near effortlessly using the energy weapons and large guns to tear whole formations apart.

In a single moment the whole battle had turned, and Subaru watched ….

….. as the TSAB retreated.

Then she saw the woman who fought Fate, Signum, Vita and her sister Ginga as she took off into the sky, being followed by many of the verti-craft.

Elsewhere, Einhart and Vivio had arrived at one of the landed ships, finding it was on the ground while others supported themselves using anti-gravitation systems and appeared to be following the battle-lines, firing missiles and cannons into the TSAB frontlines.

They then followed behind an armored column as it attacked the TSAB frontline, and attacked mages on the fronts, though they only knocked the enemy out, the soldiers either killing them or capturing them later on.

* * *

><p>Nova had switcher her weapon to it's grenade launcher mode, firing off grenades into the mage ranks, while the Hornet's and Hawk's tore the enemy ranks apart.<p>

Then Kara told her that she was reading transfer magic in multiple areas, meaning only one thing.

* * *

><p>In space, Lindy was sending a single order as a TSAB cruiser exploded next to her ship.<p>

"This is Admiral Lindy Harlaown to all forces, retreat, I say again, all forces are to retreat, get everyone out of there!"

* * *

><p>Fate, Teana, Ginga and the Combat Cyborgs were soon transferred into a waiting ship, and they were soon gone, Hayate and the Wolkenritter following soon after.<p>

The other TSAB forces retreated, though many of them did not make it out.

The TSAB fleet began to flee back into dimensional space, but many ships had been disabled and could not escape, and were either blasted apart, or blown clean through by MAC guns and Energy Projectors, as well as the Church Fleet's Arc-en-Ciels.

The battle ended, the AFS fleet lost Forty five ships, while the TSAB fleet had lost 126 ships, the others fleeing back to friendly space.

* * *

><p>The battle ended and Nova looked out at the battlefield, TSAB mages being led in long lines to makeshift prison facilities, though there were few captured and most were dead.<p>

Then Carim was there, Nova having sensed her and only appearing to not see her coming.

"You, we owe you a great thanks for coming to our aid in our time of need, but I would like to ask one thing," she was finishing as Vivio, Einhart, Subaru and the Church's Combat Cyborgs joined them (Schach was receiving medical treatment on the AFS medical Frigate _Afternoons Grace), _"who exactly are you."

"I guess I have changed a lot," said the woman in a suddenly very, **VERY **familiar voice.

Carim suddenly stepped back, A LOT, and stopped, along with everyone else, and for good reason.

They heard the voice of someone who was long thought dead.

The voice of someone they all knew.

Of someone who had fought for her beliefs many times in the past.

Of someone who they promised to never forget.

Everyone looked at the woman better, and even with the different hair, eyes, and a slightly different figure.

They saw her eyes, they saw the strong will, the unyielding belief, the gaze that would linger no matter what.

"Na...noha"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Reason and Battle

"Admiral Lindy Harlaown, the invasion and capture of the key objectives was, is and forever will be the greatest setback and failure for the entire TSAB, not only did you not capture the targets, but you caused the loss of practically an entire fleet and the deaths of countless enforcers," the voice of a head admiral said.

"There were reasons, how was I to expect this new force to arrive, and also they possessed mass-based weapons greater than anything we have seen in the past, as well as energy-based weaponry of a caliber we have not encountered as of late, how they were able to get to launch such an attack, we don't know," finished Lindy.

"Rest assured, the TSAB is currently working hard to find out who this 'AFS' is, an when we do, we will show them how wrong they were to dare defy the TSAB, Admiral Lindy Harlaown, you are dismissed."

With that, the hearing was over, and Lindy was soon out, deep in thought of the AFS.

* * *

><p>It was a shock, a big shock, a <em>huge <em>shock.

Nanoha was alive, still alive.

But now, she was different, very different from the Nanoha they knew, both physically and mentally.

They found out that she had been brought back from near death, though physically changed, and also had been augmented with cybernetic components, to the point where she can take on at least an S-ranker using the full power of her augmentations and very little magic.

With her full power, she could, in theory, take down a bureau battlecruiser.

The part where her magic was permanently set to lethal and she couldn't do anything about really got them, but they found it true when they looked at her on their ship in the medical bay.

She could only use lethal magic.

However, the mental part was what worried them.

Being brought to near death, and seeing how the TSAB was truly become more horrible had apparently removed all of Nanoha's hesitation in killing, which they viewed as eventual since most of them had started to see that if they didn't kill then things would more than likely get worse for them.

What worried them was that she appeared to be ready to kill her former comrades, who currently formed the Elite core of the TSAB's forces.

She responded by saying:

"If we do fight, I will hurt them but not kill them, I will just make it so they can't fight anymore, as for the enforcers, if they try to kill me ….

… I WILL kill them."

That last one shocked them, but they got even more shocks when they met the other half of the AFS.

In which Carim and others almost started fight when they met a Hunter.

To see aliens and humans working together, both fighting together was an incredible thing.

They met the Grunts, and though they were small, they were given the right type of training and instead of being the cowardly cannon fodder of the past, were becoming able bodied soldiers and great fighters in the AFS (though birth control was still needed so there were not too many or else they would go through all food and living supplies in a very short amount of time, which was understandable given their already sizable population).

They also got to better know the Hunters, they found out that the juggernauts were in fact worms controlling and armored power suit, and were in fact a very peaceful race, and the hunter unit was the only combat unit they had and formed only 20 percent of the combined fighting forces.

Then they found the Jackals, who looked like some type of birds, except they had teeth, no feathers except for what was on the top of their heads, were a very tan colored, and apparently mostly had the business of being pirates, with half of their people being with the enemies of the AFS (of which few remained), a quarter being nothing but pirates and the last quarter joining the AFS and setting up an excellent trade system (the Jackals were masters at trading an business), and they were also excellent snipers and sharpshooters.

What was found next were the Engineers, who looked like a sort of pink and blue worm with large amounts of balloons attached to it, and they were shocked to discover that they were the creations of the long dead alien super-race the Forerunners, and were living super-computers that could take apart, repair, put together, and enhance any type of technology that could be made, literally the second some church knights raised their weapons at the Engineers, they instantly took the devices and the next second they instantly disassembled them, giving the devices back, assembly required.

Then came the Elites, the whole group was on edge when they saw them, but were quite shocked that they spoke perfect English in most cases, and also to find that their society was based on the society of Feudal Japan and was very structured with heavy emphasis on honor.

Then they heard of the news, that they were going to take the administrated worlds 24, 33 and 47, all of which were the TSAB's main supply worlds, and their capture would remove a major source of supplies for the TSAB, secure resources for the war effort which would be needed, as well as save the ones who once saw the TSAB as a benevolent force but now a dictatorship that abuses its power.

* * *

><p>Three fleets were soon off, bound for three separate worlds.<p>

The three arrived at their respective worlds, and they immediately attacked the defensive fleets of the planet, the upgraded MAC guns and Energy Projectors tore the ships apart, not one survived the brutal and instantaneous attack.

Then came the ground operations, and soon several AFS Frigates went down to the planet, both human and Separatist types.

Thus began the capture of the Administrated Worlds 24, 33, and 47, or as they were known as Trianse, Novis, and Ourao.

* * *

><p>On Trianse, Erio and Caro were fighting along with the AFS Marines, though they were mostly fighting to knock out opposing mages, while the marines were killing the mages with their weapons.<p>

Erio used his devices second form to either disarm or knock out the opposing mages, some them were either captured or shot by the AFS Marines.

AFS Longswords bombed TSAB positions and Cobra artillery units sent super-sonic shells right onto enemy positions, killing and maiming countless mages, and in the sky Super Sabres along with support from Osprey drones equipped with plasma weaponry and advanced AI tore apart every airborne mage who dared try to attack them, as well as those who tried to flee.

The capital building was heavily fortified by converted buster cannons and Mana AA weapons, which would make trying to take the area in a frontal attack costly.

Instead a MAC strike was ordered on the position, and this attack completely devastated the entire area, even if the gun that was used was at only 20 percent charge.

The planet was soon in AFS hands, and another victory was won on that world.

* * *

><p>Novis was a hell, thought Subaru as well as Sein, though the others were doing fine.<p>

If you count the heavily armed enforcers using magically-charged mass based weapons while artillery from distant Cobra artillery units, and Grizzly tanks going by and shooting like no tomorrow into the ranks of mages, tearing apart whole divisions while sometimes having to combine their fire on a single A or AA class mage to bring down their defense and kill them.

The worse was when they faced three AAA ranked mages, which resulted in the destruction of three tank battalions.

Subaru managed to beat down one enough to allow several ODST's to end the mages life.

The other mage ended up getting shot through the head by a Kig-Yar sharp shooter using a particle beam rifle, killing the mage instantly.

The final mage, who turned out to be AAA+ level, was brought down by Otto's IS Ray Storm, which tore of good portions of the mages body, and was then killed by a burst of fire from the Battle Rifle of an AFS marine.

The loss of the mages caused the TSAB forces to lose ground rapidly, and their orbital fleet had been shattered, with three ships fleeing and the rest falling into the atmosphere either partially intact or in many pieces, and most of them landing on TSAB positions, destroying countless holdouts and outposts, and killing several thousands of TSAB personnel, wiping the field of much of their troops.

The capital city, which had been turned into a veritable fortress, was hit by Longsword bombers carrying Plasma-enhanced FAE bombs, the plasma practically burning a mage alive, no matter what the used to defend; in fact the barriers caused the intense energy of the blast to be trapped within the mages barriers, causing their protection to be what killed them.

Novis was soon in AFS hands, the whole planet was now a member of the Alliance, and this world even provided mages of their own, all of whom were trained with strict discipline, and trained to use AFS armaments, and this world produced the first platoon of AFS mages, using special devices that used mass based ammunition to give their power the extra killing edge, and the devices were given AFS AI which trumped even the best device AI's the Bureau could make, and were networked with the Smart AI's on ships using an ultra secure and nigh-un-jammable signal for communicating and higher calculations, and they also received neural implants to help in their calculations, and were soon in service.

The planet was free.

* * *

><p>Ouroa was a true testament to warfare.<p>

A large, cannon armed gadget drone is shot apart by a Rhino II's enhanced plasma cannon, and is supported by two Wraiths in the attack, and soon the drone is destroyed.

All over the ground, destroyed gadget drones, dead TSAB mages, dead AFS marines, along with several grunts and Jackals, along with destroyed warthogs, ghosts, scorpions, some wraiths, and a torn apart wolverine.

The city was in complete ruins, where most of the TSAB mages were from C to B rank, and were the best mages of the TSAB ground forces.

Einhart and Vivio were beating down many mages including, double teaming to take down an S-ranked mage, who was later killed by AFS marines due trying to escape.

In the skies, several Longswords fell, having fought an S-ranker and several AAA rankers, but using new and enhanced quick-firing, plasma-enhanced Gauss cannons, blasting through the shields and killing the mages, a shot blowing the head right off of the S-ranked mage.

Nova herself needed little help; she had only four people with her, though they themselves were the last people anyone would want to fight.

Two were SPARTAN IV's armed with new and compact Gauss rifles, capable of blasting through a banshee in one hit, and could tear through and S-rankers shield with only a few shots, and even fewer shots to tear through the S-ranker, and also carried the new SPARTAN Assault Laser, which fired a continuous beam of the same type that the first one could, except it used the technology of the covenant focused rifle to allow the beam to be continuous, and it only had five shots, but each shot had a duration of fifteen seconds, which would wipe out a line of C-ranked mages or tearing through an S-ranker in practically one hit, a powerful weapon.

The other two are Elites, and were both Zealots, and carried two enhanced plasma swords, that had a solid center for better penetration through energy fields, and were called Plasma Sabres, and they carried two of these weapons, along with plasma repeaters.

They attacked the TSAB command center.

Nova attacked three S-ranked mages at one time, the mages having been trained only recently, and Nova having been given rather outstanding training and having already had battle experience.

On paper, the fight would have lasted at least two hours …

… it didn't even last five minutes.

The first mage was blown apart by a blast from a Gauss blast, the shot easily tearing through the mages shield and then through the mage.

The other was a close range attacker, and used a focused piercing attack, but Nova simply moved out of the way, cut of the mages left arm before cutting of the head.

Then Nova saw the final mage fire a powerful beam attack, equivalent to her former attack, Divine Buster, but she created a shield, but it was in the shape of a three-sided pyramid, in three dimensions in one direction, since Nova learned that she didn't need to completely stop the attack, she just needed to avoid getting hit by it, so she created special sloped shields that were at an angle, and could simply deflect the attack so it went elsewhere.

She easily deflected the attack away and then activated Variances Spartan Laser mode, and a powerful and super-condensed beam energy, enhanced with lethal magic energy, blasted clean through the mages field and immediately killed the mage.

The two Spartans attacked an S-Ranker and two AAA rankers, using the Spartan Assault Lasers to blast the S-ranked mage to dust, even catching one of the AAA mages in a beam, ending the mages life, then they unleashed a powerful and focused salvo using their Gauss rifles at the final mage, the mages defenses lasting only a short time before the barrier broke and the mage died.

The Elites, who had used cloaking, killed two other S-rankers by slicing their necks off, and then killed three AAA+ mages, the battle being barely even a fight, and the mages were cut to pieces in moments against the skillfully trained and honor bound elites, know forming back up with Nova and the Spartans.

The leader, an AAA ranked officer was already taken into custody by a team of ODST's along with a few other officers.

The AFS secured Ouroa, and soon took control of the planet, and got help for the few civilians who were still alive on the planet.

The planet was taken, but at a rather steep cost.

* * *

><p>The fight for the planets had been bloody and heavy, but they were in AFS hands, and as for the TSAB.<p>

* * *

><p>"Three worlds, THREE WORLD and over 120 million personnel are dead, including our more high ranking personnel, I don't care how long it takes, but I want a decisive attack to be struck against this so called AFS, and I want them taken down, hard," said the voice of a rather miffed TSAB Head Admiral.<p>

The meeting was adjourned and soon, and they soon set their sights on the world were the attack started, where they believed the AFS home-world was.

They were close to the importance of the world, it wasn't the AFS homeworld, but it was important.

The world was in the Epsilon Eridani system, it's name:

Reach


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Reach

Reach

Once a smoldering ruin, having been burnt by the covenant during the war, but now it had been rebuilt, and was once again the powerful military heart it once was, and better, as it was now supported by former covenant races, along with many newly made defense grids, consisting of either enhanced anti-ship plasma guns on the ground or the enhanced orbital Super-MAC guns in space on twelve orbital platforms, which were also equipped with UNSC made pulse cannons and Covenant design plasma launchers, and had compliments of fighters.

The planet also had a defensive fleet as well, made of ships of UNSC and Covenant Design, including a new ship, the _Unity-_class destroyer _Arteria, _it was a mix of Covenant and UNSC Designs, with two large curved wing-like structures of a mostly covenant design but with a newer UNSC metal, and had large energy turrets on the wings along with smaller defense points of pulse weapons, and the center looked like an enlarged UNSC Frigate hull and had four MAC guns at the front and had a new weapon, based off of the designs of forerunner ship weapons discovered in an archive located in a Forerunner Research platform found in the crevices of a moon, the weapon being a super compressed cutting laser than can even cut through the strongest metals or the most powerful shields in a single hit, and could even cut a covenant super-carrier all the way through.

In short a very powerful weapon, and there were five ships of the _Unity-_class, all destroyers, and they would need the weapons for the threat that was coming, though they would take a while to get to Reach as they had been sent to guard Earth.

* * *

><p>The TSAB battle cruiser, <em>Narai, <em>was leading a fleet of over 425 ships to the believed home world of the AFS.

"How long till we get to their homeworld."

Admiral Lindy was leading the force, and the question was from Hayate Yagami, who would serve as the primary ground force leader of the operation.

"Not long," said Lindy, "we will be reaching the target planet soon."

Hayate nodded and the turned to leave, however Lindy then said, "What happened Hayate, what changed."

Hayate had a rather dark look on her face but thought back, back to when she realized something.

That something was that she had developed actual affections for someone ….

…. no, _someone's._

They were Nanoha and Fate, she didn't even realize she loved them until she saw them one time, kissing each other one time, very passionately.

She really wanted it to happen to herself, she wanted to touch them, kiss them, so much she wanted to be with them, but she hid her feelings and kept working.

Then the war happened, and worse, Nanohas death.

It tore Hayate apart, almost as much as what she found that caused Fate and half of the former riot force to join the new bureau.

The secret projects, the true plans and more that had been part of the old bureau, as well as the remains of the first three council members, and that they were manipulating things from behind the scenes all along, even the events that led up to the JS Incident.

She then saw that her idea's of peace and that death was wrong became void as she found that they had been doing very dark deeds such as the book of darkness, when they found it and in the case before it became hers, they had caused the book to go out of control by forcing dark memories into the master, causing the book to activate on the ship transporting it, the ships Lindy's husband and Chrono's father was captain of.

That was what caused Hayate to truly fight, knowing that wars could only end if people actually died, because a war of injured simply meant that the enemy would continue fighting knowing that they were not going to be killed and would come back.

Hayate changed to end the fighting, the killing and all of it, even if she had to do it herself, for everyone, for her family, for her comrades, but…

…mostly for Nanoha (whom she believed was dead) and Fate, whom she would support in the battles to come.

Then came word from the bridge, they were almost to the planet.

* * *

><p>The long-range sensor satellites detected the fleet as it began to enter real-space, and automatically sent word to the guarding fleet.<p>

Soon an AFS defense fleet of 200 formed up and pointed forward with their MAC guns and Energy Projectors, and then aircraft soon flew into space, covering the distance in a heartbeat.

The TSAB fleet deployed its mages as well as several space combat gadget drones, and the TSAB ships ready their Arc-en-Ciels along with busters and point defense mana lasers.

The battle begins in earnest.

* * *

><p>The orbital platforms immediately opened up, and the shots from the Super MAC's holed TSAB ships in single hits, causing many of the ships to fall in on themselves, and shot had enough power that it holed over one TSAB ship, then tore through another, causing it to split in half and then tore into another ship tumbling into the ship before stopping in the ships reactor causing enough damage to cause the reactor to overload and explode, the Super-MAC's downed well over eighty-seven TSAB ships, and tearing clean through several thousands of mages.<p>

The AFS fleet fired off their MAC guns and Energy Projectors, the enhanced plasma imbued slugs of the now quick firing MAC guns on the ships, tore into TSAB ships and they either ripped through the ships or they got stuck inside and the plasma charge detonated, either blowing the ship apart or causing next to irreparable damage, the energy projectors also fired, the powerful beams of intense energy burning through the shields and into the ships, the intense heat they gave off started to melt the hulls of the ships, and in many places cause the ship to spontaneously combust, until the beam finally tore through the ship and the frame was incapable of taking the beam and vaporized, releasing light purple smoke as it was vaporized and then the ship blew apart in an explosion consisting of the purple smoke, over seventy-one TSAB ships were taken by the attack.

The Longswords, Sabre's, Super Sabres, Seraph's, Banshee's and even the new Orca-class assault drone (a hybrid of the Sabre and the osprey drone, armed with pulse weapons and MITV's, along with a new weapon), they tore into the lines of the mages, vaporizing or blowing them apart with the power of their weapons, and MITV's were also launched, cutting clean through the formations and blowing apart un-countable numbers of mages, and then attacked the ships, blasting into the bridge of several ships, ending the life of the ship's crew ad leaving ships dead in space, others went for the weapons, blasting apart the turrets even as they themselves were blasted, methodically taking away the ships defenses first and then destroying the Busters and then finishing up by blasting the Arc-en-Ciel taking away the ships ability to either attack or defend, some attacked the engines, blasting into the ships plasma engines, blowing the engines apart and leaving the ships dead in space, the drones then release their payload, which is in fact ten Fury nuclear devices equipped with special plasma drills to allow the bomb to drill into a ship and then detonate blowing the ship to oblivion, and there were fifteen drones out of the thirty that actually had the nukes, and four had been shot down, leaving only eleven, and three more were destroyed after releasing their third Fury, all in all the attack destroyed or disabled 105 TSAB ships, but cost sixty-seven fighters.

Literally in the first encounter241 TSAB ships were destroyed, forty-eight were damaged beyond repair and several others had moderate damage.

However in one stroke the battle changed.

The TSAB ships fired their Arc-en-Ciels and the incredibly powerful cannons tore into the AFS battle line, and claimed 102 ships and three orbital defense platforms, the other ships scattering quickly, just as several TSAB ships went to the planet itself.

* * *

><p>Nova is on the Key-ship <em>Light of Eternity<em>, which had primarily registered her as its captain, but on her advisement to the monitor, the ship became an AFS command ship, but she was still the one in charge of the ship itself, though she mostly left it to the AFS, though she was still able to get back to the ship with an inter-dimensional teleportation system built into Variance.

She was with Chrono, Carim, Halsey (presented by a holographic image sitting at a chair, since she was on Earth), along with Lord Hood (also a hologram but standing at one end of the table), and are discussing any actions against the TSAB when.

An alert rings out, sounding all over the ship.

"What's happening," said Hood.

Then the face of a woman in a white navy uniform comes up on the screen.

"This is Admiral Maria Booker, Daria Station over Reach, we are under attack by the TSAB, I repeat, the TSAB are attacking Reach, enemy number are at 259, we took down most of them when they entered system, but they got most of the defense fleet and are on the planet, attack strength in the hundreds of thousands, requesting immediate assistance."

The message soon ended, and Hoof turned to the others, then gave his orders.

Have the 7th fleet and the _Eternity _head for Reach, I will have three _Unity-_class destroyers sent along with a small fleet, stop that fleet."

With that the meeting was ended and the fleet was soon moving.

Hoping that they would make it in time.

* * *

><p>Fate flew through the sky, barely avoiding an attack from the ground by a Woverine anti-air tank, the micro-missiles almost hitting her but striking two enforcers near her, killing them.<p>

Her Plasma Zamber destroys the Wolverine and then she switches to Haken Mode and cuts through a Saber and several Banshees, though she is hit by a Fuel Gun blast, damaging her barrier jacket.

Hayate is destroying the Anti-Ship emplacements then uses her spell Ragnarok and destroys a large battle zone and the lives of over several thousand AFS soldiers' ends in the attack with the power of a tactical nuclear device, though one set of a Fury Tac Nuke nearby, leaving her with many burns and with multiple injuries.

Signum is fighting Elite Minors, and is cut in several areas by them, but she dispatches the warriors, but comments on their excellent swordsmanship, since one of them had even cut deep enough to leave a deep gash on her arm and in her torso.

The others are attacking tactical instillations, destroying large troop formations, and attacking the primary centers of command and control, though at the end, even after taking the lives of over 1 million, 25 thousand, 800 AFS combat and non-combat personnel, the lost 3 million, 52 thousand, 850 personnel as well as sixty-four more ships to the defense system on the planet's surface before they all fell.

The TSAB launched it's last attack, as the ships in orbit readied their weapons.

* * *

><p>The capital City of Reach, the city of New Alexandria.<p>

Ships were communing in and out, in order to evacuate the 2 billion people of Reach. Trying to get them to safety, but this would be in vain.

Above the city and several other cities, glowing lights from many powerful weapons, all of them charged and ready.

Then these lights pulse and suddenly the city is consumed by light, buildings, ships, vehicles and people are torn to nothing but atoms by the incredible attack, and in the span of mere moments it is over.

The city is completely gone, as though it had never been.

The death toll from the attack, 1.8 billion.

* * *

><p>Lindy watched as the cities were destroyed by the Arc-en-Ciels.<p>

It was a tough decision, she knew it, but to end a war, one must make decisions, whether they were right or wrong as part of one's orders, she only hoped it was right.

Unfortunately, the decision she made, for her and the TSAB, was wrong, horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>The mages still alive on the planet were back on their ships, and many went to medical, including the Ace's, and soon their ship disappeared back into the dimensional Sea, along with five others.<p>

Just as the AFS 4th Fleet from Earth and the AFS 7th fleet came out of slp-space.

Everyone surveyed the damage, as well as the death toll of the battle, anger and outrage getting them.

Then Lord Hood's voice came over the speaker saying:

"Wipe them out"

* * *

><p>The 7th fleet fired every weapon it could, the several ton MAC gun slugs tearing through space and gutting ships of the TSAB force before they could transition to the dimensional sea, and they fired their new plasma penetration Archer missiles, which tore straight through the shields and then others blew the ships to kingdom come.<p>

Then the _Eternity _attacked, and what an attack it was.

Firing ports for the ships weapons opened on many parts of the ship, and they all fired, beams of pure white going from the ports and at the TSAB fleet, and when they hit, they didn't melt the ships or make them explode ….

…. They sliced straight through, shields and all.

Ships were being sliced in many ways, many in half, others were cut in uneven ways, some were simply stabbed by the beams, and several beams came together to form a super-cutting beam that sliced through entire lines of ships, until finally it was over.

Well over 210 ships had been completely destroyed by the attack, the AFS awed by the sheer power of the Key-Ship, and the TSAB terrified of a weapon that looked it could take the Saint's Cradle and turn it into confetti, and instead of running or surrendering the remaining ships charged their Arc-en-Ciels to attack the _Eternity_.

Not even noticing the fleet coming in behind them, that is until powerful MAC guns, energy projectors and beams equivalent to one of the _Eternity's _cutting beams went through them, destroying every ship remaining.

The fleet from Earth and it's _Unity-_class destroyers had arrived, and the enemy had finally been completely finished off.

* * *

><p>The TSAB had done their attack but even when they destroyed the enemy world, burning its surface with their weapons.<p>

Though they still lost.

Out of the 425 ships that had been sent to burn Reach, only five returned.

The operation was a failure.

* * *

><p>Nova was on the destroyer <em>Shadowed Horizon, <em>when suddenly the ship reported something on its long-range sensors as it jumped to another dimension.

At first, it was considering ignoring it, when it picked up a very faint signal transmitted on a dimensional frequency, the same type used by the TSAB.

That got the ships attention, and soon they entered the said space …

…. And barely missed colliding with a large, destroyed piece of a TSAB cruiser.

The battle zone was littered with the wrecks of seven TSAB cruisers, the bodies of several mages hung dead in space, then they saw them…

… multiple robot machines in space, and at first Nova and the crew thought that the machines were some sort of automaton, when they saw that the machines had cockpits, though the cockpits were wrecked, meaning that someone piloted the machines, though now they were destroyed.

They had cone-like structures located on the back, and scans on the structures showed energy emissions of some type, showing that they were the power source of the machines, though the energy seemed quite different in some way.

Then they saw a ship that wasn't of TSAB design, and had hard angled shapes, mostly on the front, and the back had a few curved portions, and it had what appeared to be energy cannons on the top area, one in front of and just below the bridge, another above and behind the bridge pointing forward, one in the rear pointing back, another on the bottom on the ships aft section, below the area where the bridge was, then the engines on either side appeared to have integrated hangar decks, most likely for the machines, and it appeared to have been blasted a few times by buster fire, but looked otherwise salvageable.

The saw a symbol on the ships side, it appeared to be angel wings over a sphere that appeared to resemble the Earth, and word, which were in English and read:

CELESTIAL BEING

It was definitely not a ship that they were familiar with, or an organization they knew.

Nova boarded a Pelican, while using a special barrier jacket form, which was a sort of advanced forerunner armor, with a special helmet, advanced life support and it's comfort.

* * *

><p>The team boarded the ship through a launch bay.<p>

They walked through, finding more damage within the ship, from the explosions that wrecked the hull.

They found the bodies of some of the crew, all quite youthful in appearance, and all appeared human, which could mean they were from an alternate Earth of some kind, and then they reached what appeared to be a sort of storage room.

Within were parts for the large machines, and after an electronic specialist looked through the few the few remaining files that were not damaged or wiped away, he found that the large machines were called Mobile Suits, and that the ship was a special warship for a paramilitary group that was, aptly named, CELESTIAL BEING (as the symbol on the ship already showed), which was an independent military firm that had support from (and this got everyone in the group) the Earth Sphere Federation, or the ESF, the primary governing body of Earth, this dimensions Earth anyway.

Then Nova saw several of the cone-like power units from the wrecked mobile suits, and more data revealed them to be GN Tau Drive, but then something hit quite a few of them, even Nova.

Tau meant 'imitation', meaning something that would function roughly as, but not the same as, the original, or the 'real' thing.

Then Nova spotted a container, a shining metal and durably designed rectangular thing, and she then finds no opening area, and uses Variance to get it open by getting a sort of lock on the container.

It works, and the container opens …

… revealing two micro-GN drives.

She takes the two drives which are about the size of bowling balls, then wonders something.

She passes the plan into Variance and Variance prepares the process, and then the barrier jacket absorbed the two drives into itself, then on the back two wing-like structures appear (similar to the 00's original drive set up before raise, except that the drives don't swing around), and the drives are on the wings, and then energy starts coming from the drives.

Nova feels the energy come in at an unchanging and incredible pace, and green-blue particles flow from the wing-like structures, flowing in every direction, and she felt it was a power …

… a power of change.

* * *

><p>Soon the left the ship with all the data and material they could, they returned to the <em>Horizon<em> and soon entered slipspace leaving the battlezone …

… not even noticing as a cloaking field shut down, revealing a mobile suit of an incredibly advanced design, sparkling with silver metal and pure GN particles venting from its six wings.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Truth in Battle: Gathering Storm (Part 1)

Hayate heard as the council chewed Lindy out, saying her a failure, a coward and an idiot for leading practically an entire fleet straight to its demise and reprimanding her even more when they found out that the planet Reach was not even the home-world but just another colony world, and the they had her demoted and told her to leave.

Hayate saw the pain in Lindy's eyes, the pain of losing so many people.

"It wasn't your fault," Hayate told Lindy, "no one knew the enemies strength or that the planet was another colony world, there is no one who could have known what happened."

"That's what makes it worst," Lindy said, "I should have figured it out, the destruction of our fleet over World 47, and the reports of the taking of three of our primary resource worlds should have convinced me of how strong they were, I would have pushed for more forces, or at least better ships and soldiers, but now."

Hayate brings Lindy into a hug, being gentle with her and no one was in sight so no one saw.

Lindy was surprised by this and tries to protest but slowly Hayate rubs the back of her head and Lindy is soon calm once again, and just as Lindy leaves she says, "Thank you, Hayate."

Hayate herself soon leaves, having to take care of several troop deployment papers in her office at the TSAB Ground HQ.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere …<p>

"Remarkable, truly and absolutely incredible, to believe that another such system exists, truly and utterly remarkable," Eternal continued, looking over the drives integrated into Nova's barrier jacket.

When Nova returned on the _Horizon_, not only with news of another Earth and an organization fighting against the TSAB, but also with some of the technology that was beyond what anyone had hoped for, many people were eager at the idea of allies in the war, ever since the loss of the 9th Fleet to a TSAB surprise attack, though the attack was beaten back by another fleet.

Lord Hood said that he and a small fleet would go out and find the ESF and/or Celestial Being and try to see if an alliance could be struck.

Nova herself would undertake an operation, the largest the AFS had thus far planned.

They were going to attack one of the TSAB's primary worlds, Administrated world #7, Menara.

Nanoha was going to go ahead with a small fleet to the planet, though the fleet was comprised of the elite marines, the new AFS mage marines, and ODST's, as well as SPARTANS, high ranked Jackal Snipers, Assault Hunters and Elite zealots, all led by the legendary Arbiter, Thel Vadamee.

Nanoha herself met Thel.

"So you are the mage that was given the right to use the power that they created, and it appears you found more," said the legendary Sangheili, "good, in battle, one must use all things to achieve the end, though how these are used and when, are for the individual to decide."

"Yes Arbiter," Nova says, addressing his title.

He nodded and headed for his troops, to prepare for combat, Nova headed to Eternal, who had information which he got from the GN technology they gained.

* * *

><p>On Administrated World 7, a small group had decided to use their time relax at an outdoor bath house in the capital, and by strange design it was consisting of the TSAB Aces, who had been sent to act as a defense on planet while several TSAB generals are there .<p>

"Ahhh, this feels good," said Teana as she was in the water, wearing nothing in the female bath house.

"Agreed," said her comrades, mostly the Combat Cyborg teams, being Nove, Dieci, Cinque, Wendi, and the leader Ginga Nakajima.

The others weren't in the mood, those being, Fate, Hayate, Vita and Signum. Reinforce Zwei, Shamal and Zafira were at the base, and Lindy was at her office.

They were resting, not really enjoying their time, though a few did, and silently wanted it to last.

That was not happening.

* * *

><p>The TSAB cruiser, <em>Artera, <em>was patrolling above the surface, looking at its sensors as they continued on.

Then they got multiple whispers on their screens, which lasted only a brief moment.

The captain looked into the void of space as the crew worked, trying to find out what it was and ready to send an alert.

Then a brief glint was seen, no more than a half second ….

…. And the whole ship was torn through and explosions tore through the ship and soon, the whole ship was being blown apart, the bridge being claimed in mere moments, not one person surviving.

* * *

><p>Three bureau ships were hanging dead in space, torn apart by MAC gun shots, and then multiple stealth fields disappeared, revealing the AFS fleet.<p>

A fifty-ship fleet, all lead by three ships.

The first was a Tactical Destroyer, _Shadow of the Moon, _and the Reverence-class ships, _Belief of Life _and the _Reconciliation_.

The ships quickly settled into orbit, and soon the launch bays were open; however the first out were multiple HEV pods of both UNSC and Covenant design, along with both Pelican and Spirit drop ships, and also were large Albatross transports along with Covenant-type Corvettes.

Nova began to control the HEV's fall, looking through a sort of reticule.

The HEV's were not the old ones, they were made several times harder and tougher for the purpose of landing in enemy territory, and were equipped with a plasma deflection field on the bottom, and also a rather nasty surprise when it landed.

Nova guided it to land in the center of one of the cities, in the middle of a busy intersection.

She got a brief glimpse of the people, some staring stupidly at the growing lights, then watching as terror overtook them and they tried to run, but it was all too late.

The HEV slammed into the street and in that second, it activated a powerful pulse bomb on the outside of the pod, facing away from the pod, which blasted out, flattening everything in a three block radius, and blasting down many buildings, with the skyscrapers around the impact site tumbling down, falling onto anyone who could have survived the impacts, crushing them to death in the rubble.

All over the rest of the city, the same thing happened, whole buildings coming down all around, soon much of the city is reduced to rubble, with only a few large buildings remaining, and very few people left alive.

Then Nova opens her HEV, and steps out of the pod, Variance's sword mode in her right hand, and her left hand carrying a Gauss Rifle.

All around, pods were opening, and out of them came ODST's carrying BR-55's, M45 Multi-missile launchers (which had four tubes and rockets that split into four smaller rockets with target seeking function, for a 16 missile launch in one go), and newer Sniper Rifles with plasma imbued rounds, and the other regular equipment.

Other pods carried the SPARTAN units, carrying Gauss Rifles, Spartan Assault Lasers, new M99 Plasma Stanchion Rifles, and also for close range a new and rather nasty weapon at their disposal.

Also were Elite Drop Pods, and the Elites carried new Plasma MC Blades, which was a sword that was based off of Forerunner technology and could materialize a solid center blade that was also a molecular cutter, and the center blade would be surrounded by plasma energy, making it a very dangerous and potent weapon, and they also had Plasma pulse rifles, which was a version of the Plasma repeater that was a bit longer to use pulse technology which created a barrier over the plasma round, increasing its penetration power by having a shape-charge effect when hitting the target.

Nova was at the front of the large group, and saw as several Longsword's rushed through the atmosphere, dropping Plasma FAE's, which used energized plasma to increase the potency of the flames, which made the flames so hot that it could melt even high grade Titanium A armor, pretty much vaporizing a human being.

The bombs destructiveness was instantaneous, the city was engulfed in flames, there were screams of pain and agony from all over, but these were ignored as the strike force immediately rushed through the city, looking for any enemy mage forces.

Soon battles began to break out.

* * *

><p>The group was still in the bath house when suddenly they heard what suddenly like distant thunder…<p>

… or a distant explosion.

They began to get out of the water when a large gust of wind got them and blew some of their towels away, and they looked up to see what caused it.

They then felt like their hearts drop to the depths of their souls.

Several large fighter-like craft flew overhead, all in dark paint, powerful engines pushing them forward.

The same ones used by their enemies, the AFS.

Then a loud rumble also came up, and then it came into view.

It was a large ship, which was also black and blocky in structure, two large engines on either side of its gun-like center.

The words on it told them everything.

Alliance of Free Systems, _Logos_

Then a massive shockwave hit them and they felt like their ears were assaulted by hammers, and they looked to see the ship was firing its primary weapon, being it's central Electro-magnetic accelerator cannon, and then it fired three more times, knocking some of them down as it fired three multi-ton slugs in the direction of the base they were stationed at.

Then they saw as its weapon ports, mass-based and energy-based, fired into the city, large cannon shells and missiles blowing apart countless areas and blowing apart multiple buildings, and it also fired beams of energy which burned every area hit to glass.

It was then that they all finally left, and soon they activated their barrier jackets, transformed and soon took off.

* * *

><p>Fate and Signum charged at the fighters, which soon saw them and they fired missiles first, with four missiles fired at one time and they streaked to Fate and Signum.<p>

Fate used Photon Lancer and shot the missiles, blowing them apart, while Signum used her blade in snake form and cut the missiles to pieces.

Then the two fighters fired their large cannons, the post-sized shells carrying enough power to turn either of them into a bloody mist.

Fate was grazed by one and even with her barrier jacket, the round left her bleeding from her side where it grazed her, but she fired a thunder Smasher at the fighter, gutting the fighter and sending it crashing into the ground and exploding to pieces.

Signum also blasted the other one, but one of its shells almost blasted her arm off, and she was clutching her bleeding arm, though trying to not showing any expressions of pain.

Then a powerful and massive beam of white energy launches from the sky and smashes in to the side of the enemy ship, _Logos, _and destroys the engine on the ships side, and explosions quickly go through the ship and it goes nose first into the ground, splitting in half at the center.

Then its reactors overload, and Fate and Signum are hit by a powerful shockwave that pretty much flattens everything in two miles and sends the both into the ground.

Fate slowly crawls up from the ground, and is sore all over, and her barrier jacket is at only half its power, Signum herself also injured but in better shape than Fate and helps Fate walk, just as Hayate, who used her attack Ragnarok to shoot the ship down, lands among them.

Then they see as three more ships of the same type come down from the atmosphere and one of the ships turns its main weapon to them, and they flee just as it fires, annihilating the place they were just a moment ago, and releasing a shockwave the size of a large bomb, blowing them away.

Then the ship fires five more times, and a large portion of the city it fires at is reduced to rubble in an instant, the ship releasing what appeared to be drone-craft and sending them on bombing runs.

The city soon becomes a burning inferno in mere minutes, Fate, Signum, Hayate, and the recently arriving Vita, Zafira and Shamal can only look as the city soon becomes a ruined memory.

Then they see a large squadron of drones turns to face them, and they all soon snap out of their shock and engage as well, followed by the air mages from several nearby bases.

The sky soon lights up with explosions, beams of energy, tracer fire from cannons and more.

* * *

><p>In space, several AFS ships were pointing their MAC guns to the planets surface, and were charging them to full power.<p>

While several Covenant-class Carriers released their payload to the surface, which would arrive shortly, along with a drop from the UNSC-class Carriers, also to hit the surface soon.

* * *

><p>Nova ripped through a TSAB aerial squadron, flying among them and shooting them to pieces using the Gauss Rifle, and cutting them to pieces in one swipe with Variance, the potent energies cutting the mages to shreds.<p>

Then Nova saw several TSAB drop ships coming down, all preparing to release their mage units.

Nova and five SPARTAN's with her had other idea.

They pulled out their SAL's (Spartan Assault Laser's) and then fired, the red ultra focused, compact penetrating beam lanced out and they hit the drop ships and the transport helicopters, and the beams tore clean through the fields, barriers and straight through the hull and into the craft, the beams burning the mages and crew aboard, all of them dying in an instant.

Nova watched as the drop ships fell to the ground, smashing down and blowing up, leaving only twisted and melted metal and the remains of burnt bodies.

Then the comm. rang out.

"Nova, there are several high ranked mages attacking several Frigates that are supporting the ground forces, already the frigates _Logos, November Night, New Faith, _and the_ Rebirth _have been destroyed," said the voice of Admiral Gale Farrence, "the destroyers _Razgriz _and _Archer _are holding them off but for how long we don't know, get some support over there."

"Roger," says Nova.

She sped off as a Pelican and two Spirits picked up the SPARTANS and Elites, and they soon flew to the battlezone.

Nova prepared to use the Gauss cannon and decided to tap into the GN drives and soon the Gauss cannon hummed with greater power than before, and then the GN drives began to disperse large amounts of particles and these spread out and caused a communication problem.

However that problem was quickly corrected as the data of the ship explained the jamming effect and also how to counter the effect, and this was prepared beforehand thanks to Halsey and several AFS scientists who studied the effects and created the countermeasures.

While their communication was no longer having any problem, the TSAB however …

* * *

><p>In an instant communications throughout the battlefield were going well, and the aces and cyborg teams along with other units, supported by the logistics teams, especially through the work of Shamal and her device Klarer Wind, the enemy movements were being deduced, though casualties still mounted and the two large destroyers were continuously forcing them back, but the plan was to buy time until a TSAB fleet came in to support the ground and air teams.<p>

Then, in an instant, all communications, magic based, regular, even magic telepathy were completely jammed.

"All units come in, I repeat come in," Fate finally gave up after realizing it was useless.

Signum and Hayate soon joined her along with Vita, all of the finding that the comm.'s were jammed.

Then they noticed the energy particles floating around them.

Fate tried to analyze the energy, but Bardiche couldn't come up with anything, not even a way to even minutely counter the jamming, and Zwie (who was unisoned with Hayate) could not get any sort of read on the particles, saying that the complexity of the particles would take far too long to analyze, in fact it would be next to impossible without access to the process that made the particles.

Then a glint of light appeared on the horizon …

… and then a beam of dark pink energy lanced out, surrounding a mass-based round, and it instantly tore through several mages in an instant and then hit in the area of several ground mages, the blast causing the round to fragment and the pieces tore through the ground mages at super-sonic speeds, the explosion claiming the mages as they died.

The group turned just as three more blasts of the same type, only without the round lanced out and blew through several Aerial mages, and they saw her, the mage they fought back then, holding a rifle of some type, the barrel glowing from the energy used.

Then the woman charged, and Signum immediately rushed to attack along with Fate.

* * *

><p>Nova immediately summoned a second GN Rifle, which was basically a scaled down yet still very potent version of the one from a Mobile Suit called the Kyrios, and having learned the dual-wielding techniques of the Spartans, fired at seven air mages.<p>

She fired at them, the attacks ripping through four mages and blew them apart, the others got in close, but Nova fired twice more to blow the heads off of two more mages, and the other two immediately fired binding rounds, but then Nova switched the rifle to a Plasma Saber and sliced both shots, and then she charged in and in one swipe cut both mages in half, both of them falling to the ground.

Then she just barely saw the attack coming before raising the plasma saber to block, just barely stopping the attack looking at the attacker, which was Signum.

Signum was pushing with all her might, and Nanoha realized that she was starting to lose ground, which was incorrect as they were in the air, and then she barely saw as another attack hit, this time it was from Fate, and it was a powerful slash from Bardiches Zamber form, which struck in full.

An explosion lit up the sky and something smashed into the ground.

Fate was breathing hard as she floated in the sky, looking at the area where the impact happened as smoke rose from it.

"That should have done it," said Signum.

"Lets hope s-," then Fate saw her blade.

It was cracked in many places, and looked like it was about to completely break from just a slight mo-.

BOOOOOOOOMMMM

Two dark pink beams lanced out slammed into them in a tremendous explosion, the explosion sending them both crashing into the ground.

They managed to get back up and then they saw as the smoke cleared from the unknown mages crater, and they saw her surrounded by a gold shield that appeared to be made of hexagons and two Rifles that had the barrels glowing a bit from a firing.

They got back up as the shield fell and then saw the mage fly at them both, and this time a regular gun was in her hand, and then the mage cut loose, unleashing untold numbers of bullets, all of which slammed hard into their barriers, and the shields they used were not able of holding themselves up for long, especially with them charged with magic that formed a penetrating barrier around the bullets.

The bullets pounded Fate and Signum and soon, three bullets drilled through the shield and penetrated the barrier on Signums left leg, punching through and causing her to go to one knee and then another bullet slammed into Fates arm, the head of the bullet lodging itself in her arm, causing great pain, and the barrier jackets (and in Signums case her knights armor) began to signs of extensive damage as the bullets continued to pound them.

Then the mage immediately darted out of the way as Vita's hammer came down, and left a large crater in the ground, but the mage then got out another rifle that looked more angular than the other and had a bit of a longer barrel and a scope, and she fired the rifle at Vita, and though it fired single shots, the rounds of the gun had the same principle of a tandem warhead, the bullet slamming into the target and the exploding, causing a second smaller, more dense bullet to punch into the weakened area, and the hammer wielding knight was forced back by the attack as her barrier was close to failing.

Then a powerful shot from an energy cannon came in, and the mage created a blue energy barrier of an angled design, causing the blast to instead go straight into a building a good distance away that had several mages inside, the building falling and killing the mages within, and then the mage got out of the way of Ginga's attack as she barreled in, but then Nove came up and delivered a fierce kick to the mage, sending the mage down, but the woman landed easily and looked no worse than before.

Then several knives appeared in the air, all aimed at the woman, but the woman released another shield that deflects the blast away, and then drops it just as another swing from Vita almost kills her, and just barely manages to get away from a bind by Teana.

Then a large squadron of mages incoming to back the Ace's up, and the unknown mage's fate appeared to be sealed as the squadron closed in.

Nova saw as the group closed in, but then realized that she needed to take them out, and take them out fast, the problem is that she needed to do it in an instant.

The mages were grouped together, likely to combine their fire on one target, the target being herself, but that also meant that they would be close enough together that one attack would do it.

Then Nova realized that a regular attack with the weapons would not be fast enough, she only had one option that she could currently use …

… a spell.

She remembered one of her old spells, the spell Divine Buster, a focused and powerful beam attack, though alone the attack would not be very effective against magic shields, but the GN drives on her back pulsed with power and she realized that implanting the power into the attack would get rid of the problem of the defense.

She knew that there was another problem, the problem was that she had to say the spell, with her own voice, a voice that any of them would easily recognize.

She had no other options, and she launched four missiles and the all used a time-delayed fuse to blow up near the Section 6 team, before aiming the blade and then …

… she spoke.

* * *

><p>Fate was getting back up from the missile attack, along with the Wolkenritter and the Combat Cyborg team, and Teana was up, preparing to attack when they saw the mage preparing a spell.<p>

Then they realized something, something rather important about the mages posture.

The sword had become a sort of beam gun (a thinner, more compact form of Virtues beam gun and modified to have a longer frame and the grips positioned in a way that made them similar to Raising Hearts blaster mode) and energy was gathering at the tip, magical and unknown, but the weapon was made to have a grip just behind the gun barrel of the cannon, and the stance was with the right foot forward and the left in back to get enough balance, but the thing was that they had seen such as stance of the exact same type.

It was just too familiar to ignore.

Then they saw the energy gather at the end of the barrel, and realized that there was one spell, and only one that was made with that attack pattern.

'_No, it can't be, how does she even know that spell,' _then a rather dark thought came into Fate's mind, _'she knows what happened to Nanoha, she somehow got her spells, I am going to torture her until sh-."_

Then the attack was ready, and Hayate had just arrived and was preparing a spell, but just as she was ready to cast, the woman voiced the spell, and then she spoke …

… and everyone froze, as though their bodies had turned to ice, as the mage spoke the words of a very familiar spell, in a very, **very **familiar voice.

"DIVINE BUSTER"

A powerful beam of powerful, lethal magic energy mixed with the unknown energy in its lethal form lanced out, a beam of dark blue, and dark pink energy (Nova's magic color also changed from the Arc-en-Ciel exposure), and the mages were vaporized as the blast turned them to dust in an instant.

The attack was done and the mages had been vaporized, but instead of attacking, the others were very much frozen in shock, now knowing who exactly the person in front of them was.

"Na … Nan … Nanoha," Fate managed to stutter out, still in incredible shock.

The person in question said, "I guess I have changed a lot, huh," said the woman in the exact same voice as the person they knew.

"Nanoha, what happened to you, we thought you died," this time it was Vita, though her choice of words was not good.

"Yes, I pretty much did die, I was torn apart by Arc-en-Ciels, I was to the point where I should not have even lived, but I was saved and brought back, but not the same," she said as a frown was now on her face.

"I am now fighting with the Alliance, I want the galaxy to be allowed their freedoms while still being protected, and not just Administrated worlds, I wish to see all the worlds safe, but not the way the TSAB wants, where they brutally oppress and threaten the worlds, keep all the power and privilege for themselves, and believe themselves saviors when they are nothing but dictators," said Nanoha.

""I intend to stop them, I will fight against them, no matter what, and fight for the freedom of all worlds, because freedom is the right every living thing shares, and if it means I will have to fight you, so be it," she then armed her device and turned it into a rocket launcher.

"And another thing, my name is not Nanoha, not anymore," she said as she aimed the device and armed created the newer rocket launcher, "its Nova."

The group just stood for a bit, but then they prepared their devices.

"Just like you, we also fight for everyone, but we fight to keep others safe, to allow others to live without fear in their lives," Fate said, her eyes now shadowed, "but ever since then, when we found out of the corruption, of how warped the bureau truly was, we saw no other choice, we had to do things no one truly wished to happen, so that everyone could be safe."

"We pledged ourselves to that dream, that goal," said Ginga, as she prepared to attack.

"We follow our mistress, for the sake of peace and security for all people, and no one not even you Nanoha, will stop us," said Signum.

"We will fight, we will bring peace to everyone, and stop tragedies and wars from happening, and you are alone in this fight," then Hayate, who was speaking, stopped talking, when she heard Nova chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you thought I came here to fight alone," then Nova had a smirk, "I didn't come alone, I just got here first."

Then Nove was hit by a missile, and was blasted back a very large distance, smashing into and almost through a wall, nearly dying from the impact, but was grabbed by Wendi who was on her riding board.

Then Signum promptly blocked a strike from a plasma saber, only to be brutally hit in the gut, and sent right into Vita, both tumbling to the ground.

As Hayate and Fate were distracted Nova created two grenade launchers and fired, the attacks slammed into Fate and Hayates barrier jackets and blasted the both of them into the ground.

"I believe that it is time we announce our presence," said the newly arrived creature, which was far taller than a human, and had reptilian features, and its mouth was instead a set of mandibles, and it wore resplendent silver armor and had an energy sword in its large hand.

"Were here to put an end to the oppression of the TSAB," said Spartan II Fred.

"Right now, I suggest surrendering, if I were you," said the SPARTAN II Linda, pointing a new compact Stanchion electro-magnetic rifle.

Behind them were three platoons, one consisted of Elites, and the other two were a mix of SPARTAN's and ODST's, and behind them was a battalion of AFS mages, all armed with heavy weapons and ready to fight.

"So then, let's see whose resolve is greater, yours," Nanoha is now holding a beam rifle in her right hand and a plasma blade in her other hand, "or ours."

Fate sees this, and the switches Bardiche to Zanber form, then as she along with Hayate, faced Nova, Signum faced Thel Vadamee, better known as the Arbiter, the Wolkenritter faced the Elites, and the Combat Cyborg team, faced the SPARTANS, Ginga would face Fred, Teana was against Linda, and a new squadron of TSAB Aerial mages had just arrived, and would fight the AFS combat mages.

In an instant the battle started, Hayate prepared to use her attack bloody dagger, while Fate charged at Nova, who now had both beam rifles aimed and were charging to full power.

Signum charged forward with Leavantien, and Thel charged forward with his Plasma saber, and both then clashed.

The Wolkenritter charged the Elites, all of whom were members of the elite guard unit of the Elites, the "Lights of Sanghelios" all using regular plasma swords, plasma sabers, and were armed with the Plasma-Gauss rifle, which basically took the concept of the Gauss gun, merged it with the design of the plasma repeater, and created a potent plasma charged, gauss round that could penetrate medium armor with ease and leave a deep dent in heavy armor, and rip easily through most personal energy shields.

The Combat cyborgs charged the Spartans and ODST's, the combat cyborgs weapons being enhanced for battle, and the Spartans used new plasma knives and Gauss rifles, along with the new Spartan Assault Lasers, and the ODST's used new BR-75 Plasma enhanced rifles, and the M45 MMS's (Multi-Missile System's), and the new grenade/micro-missile devices, the GPG671 Guided Plasma Grenade, which was basically a small missile with a powerful explosive blast.

Ginga charged at Fred, preparing to use her device Revolver Knuckle to prepare to punch Fred with the powerful gauntlet, but then Fred activated a gauntlet like device on his arm, and it was a powerful device, called Variable Pierce, based off of the working of a pile driver (based on the armored core arm unit, the one with the twin pile driver spikes, and the system similar to the pile junker from lost planet 2), it used to powerful piercing spikes, charged at the tip with plasma energy to rip through anything that it hit, even the armor of a heavy tank would break from the hit, and soon Fred and Ginga both clashed, the both of them trying to get through the others defenses and take the other down.

Teana engaged Linda, using her device Cross Mirage to prepare her crossfire attack against Linda, but Linda put away the Stanchion and pulled out two specially modified DMR's armed with plasma enhanced rounds, made to be reloaded easily and made lighter and more balanced, allowing Linda to dual wield the weapons, as they were made for her, and with the two weapons, she aimed at Teana, the two shooters preparing for a shooting fight.

Then the TSAB aerial mages prepared to face the AFS combat mages, both preparing and aiming their weapons at each other, the mages preparing magic energy and pointing down at the mages on the ground, but did not know that the mages below had prepared their shots, and were using deflective shielding, all the while their weapons, which had the ability to change into different weapons like Variance, though limited to only five modes, being the standard rifle with a grenade launcher, a sniper rifle mode (similarities to the rifles of Mass Effect, though only the standard models), plasma rifle mode in which its form is that of a more angular Plasma Repeater, a heavy weapon mode which was the Spartan Assault Laser for more powerful attacks which were on par with a Divine Buster attack along with a penetrating effect, and finally was the Energy Saber for combat at close quarters, as the mages were trained by the Elite's to outstanding levels, both sides were ready to fight.

The two sides immediately clashed, leading to what would be one of the most major battles of the entire war.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Truth in Battle: To each their own battle (Part 2)

As the battles continued, the AFS Frigate _Blade of November _flies over a battle zone, and fires its MAC gun at the area of battle, wiping out an TSAB outpost, the round flattening the base, killing everyone inside.

Then a blazing triple beam of light shot straight at the ship, blasting through one side and exiting the other, the _Blade of November_ soon went down, and hit the ground in a tremendous explosion, all hands lost.

Elsewhere, at the source of the beam ….

* * *

><p>CLASH<p>

Fate and Nova clashed, Fates Zanber against Nova's Plasma Saber, and then she fired her GN rifle at Hayate, the beams impacting against Hayate's barrier, the beams exploding against the barrier, but Nova then shifted it to a Missile launcher, the missiles carrying GN energy, and the missiles shot out to Hayate.

The missiles hit Hayate's shield, but instead of exploding like a regular missile, the missiles pushed against the shield, and then, Hayate saw as a strange energy from the missiles started to go into the shield.

Then the shield became unstable and exploded.

Hayate was thrown a very good distance away, and the Nova blocked Fate's strike with a plasma saber, and then switched the missile launcher to a GN Rifle, and then blasted Fate in the arm, the intense beam blasting Fate away a good distance.

Then she saw as Hayate was preparing to attack again, and was about to fire her area attack, Hreasvelgr, but then Nanoha fired of the Plasma launcher, the bolts seeking Hayate, and hit her, sticking to her barrier and then exploding in a tremendous blast, knocking her back a good distance.

Fate attacked again with her Riot Haken, but Nanoha once again parried with her plasma saber, and then immediately delivered a sharp kick to Fates chin, sending her straight up, and then two missiles followed, detonating near Fate and sending her down, before she finally regained her flight ability.

Nanoha then managed to dodge another attack from Hayate, and then formed a SAL and the aimed and fired, the powerful beam charged with enhanced magic energy, GN particles and the beams enhanced energy system, slammed into Hayate's shield full on, the GN energy causing the shield to explode, and the rest of the beam struck Hayate full on, and the explosion was most satisfying, and Hayate was now in a very injured state from the attack, her knights armor was literally in tatters, and she held her right arm, which was the arm she held her device with, which was bleeding.

Fate joined again, and was with Hayate again, and then Hayate suddenly went to her unison mode, and her hair became blond and her eyes a very light blue, and her injuries soon healed completely.

Nanoha then chose to use a weapon found from the data gathered on the Celestal Being ship.

Her right arm formed a weapon, a large sword that was folded back, and in the spot where the sword would go, there was a GN Heavy Pistol, and on Nanoha's other arm was a modified version of the UNSC heavy Gatling gun, with GN enhanced ammunition.

Nanoha was ready in that instant, and charged at Hayate and Nanoha, ready to fight.

* * *

><p>On the ground, with the others, well …<p>

Signum attacked again, only to be blocked once more, the creature before her was a swordsman to be truly reckoned with, as he blocked her attacks blow for blow, and easily matched her strength.

She then switched her attack strategy and took to the air, leaving the Arbiter on the ground.

She then pulled a sharp aerial dive straight at the Arbiter, but the Arbiter was a survivor of countless battles, maybe not as many as Signum, but more than enough to match her, considering he also received training in combat and leadership ever since he was small.

This was a battle neither would dare to lose.

The Arbiter however, was going to make even surer that he would win.

The fight soon began once again, and Signum then attacked with a diving attack from the sky, Arbiter waiting at the bottom, his Plasma Saber behind him as he ran, and then the two swung hard, and the blades slashed into the other, and then separated, both attacked again and again, the blade of energy slashing against a blade of magic, both sides unwilling to lose to the other.

They both fought, Signum having years of experience due to her nature as a Knight and a former program of the Tome of the Night Sky, along with her magic which gave her enhanced strength and also she had her attacks.

She had an edge and she would use it.

Sadly however, that was also weakness.

Signum struck hard, she struck at the Arbiter, fully intending to cut him, but the Arbiter blocked the bade with his Plasma Saber with only one hand, but Signum poured more strength into the attack, the blade getting closer to hitting Thel, however, just as it was about to strike the Arbiter, Thel exploited the weakness of Signum's style.

Thel used his free hand and pulled from his back a high energy Plasma Repeater, and Signum had a moment of shock as the weapon lit up, the enhanced energy rounds pounding into Signum's midsection, and one round managed to get through the barrier jacket with enough power, and burned Signum in the stomach, causing her to fall back.

Unlike Signum, whose magic style focused around her swordsmanship, Thel had been taught not only to rely solely on his blade in combat, as the times change so too does the style of fighting, so one must adapt to the new circumstances in order to achieve victory, so Thel decided to learn to use the sword and the gun, teaching himself to use the two in battle, allowing him to be deadly at all distances.

Signum was quick to recover and continued the attack, and soon used Leavantein's snake-form to try and impale the Arbiter, but Thel was not going to give her that chance.

Thel immediately cut at the snaking blade, and targeted the links between each blade piece, and his decades of training, ever since he was young, took over and time seemed to slow down.

It was that moment that would decide it, that would finally decide the fight, for if he failed, he would die, and if he succeeded, his enemy would be without her weapon.

He focused, concentrating, all of his experience going to that one moment in time, it was something he could not fail at, that he WOULD NOT fail at.

He sliced down ….

… and sliced through the link, and the sword was now cut in two.

Signum now had a look of shock on her face as half of Leavantein's blade fell to the ground and she retracted what was left, which now pretty much made her blade no longer than a large knife, or a small short sword, and the gem at the end had started to dim.

Signum's weapon, Leavantein, was now out of commission.

With that, Signum fled as Thel fired his Plasma Repeater at her, and soon flew out of the battle zone.

Thel however, prepared himself, and soon headed to his nearest ally, who was right now on the ropes against one of the cyborgs.

* * *

><p>Fred delivered another punch to against Ginga Nakajima, and blocked, but the variable pierce (VP) tore her arm, breaking several components and leaving her arm near useless but her good arm still worked and she was still in the fight.<p>

Then the body of an Elite crashed into the ground in front of Fred, and now, in front of Fred was the small hammer-wielding knight Vita, who was currently bleeding from multiple cuts on her body and had scorch marks and a bad wound on her shoulder from a plasma grenade, long story short …

… SHE LOOKED LIKE HELL.

"Hah, hah, I saw … that you … were having trouble, so I decided to drop by," Vita turned to Fred, her hammer, Graf Eisen, now in Gigant form, though there were cracks and broken areas all over.

"Shamal had to fall back with Zafira, those Elites really deserved their name, Shamal is in bad shape, but Zafira took a stab meant for her, was almost cut in half, but they left, I guess they could not take the heat for long, but they left their mark," Vita explained, and winced a bit from her shoulder wound (she was lucky she didn't lose her whole arm).

With that Vita swung the hammer, aiming to pound Fred into the ground, but Fred immediately put large amounts of energy into the VP, double what he had earlier, and the VP met the hammer, and the point of the weapon launched straight into Graf Eisen, and after a brief moment pierced into the damaged device, and the device soon began to lose its integrity, and looked like it would fall apart, but Vita was not going to falter.

Ginga charged once more, and her Revolver Knuckle was now spinning, now fully charged and ready and she used wing road, charging straight at Fred, ready to take him down in one hit.

However, as it seemed like it was Fred's time, fate (not the person, but the event) decided to intervene.

A Sabre that had been up in the sky on a bombing mission, had noticed the large battle, and as luck had it, it was equipped with two MITV pods with enhanced micro-missiles, and fired them off, targeting all non-AFS targets.

Three missiles struck amongst Vita, Ginga and Fred, and that was all Fred needed.

In that instant, when the shockwave hit, he grabbed the arm that had Revolver Knuckle and then easily twisted Ginga in the air, and drove the Revolver Knuckle straight into Graf Eisen, and that hit was all that was needed, and soon Graf Eisen broke to pieces, and Fred then threw Ginga straight into Vita herself, sending the two into the ground.

Then he watched as Ginga got Vita in her arms and immediately vacated the battle area, the both of them now out of the fight, then the Arbiter arrived, though a bit late for the party.

Fred himself decided to go help the others, and was about to help Linda, but a brief glance told him that his help would not be necessary.

* * *

><p>Teana received a violent kick to her stomach; her barrier jacked barely taking the damage as she was sent into a building that was nearby.<p>

Teana was getting her butt handed to her, and she was losing ground fast, her opponent was not only an outstanding marksman, but an excellent close combat fighter.

"Cross Fire," Teana readied her spell and aimed at Linda, who was down below, and had the Stanchion rifle aimed at her, then Teana yelled, "SHOOT!"

Linda saw many orange bolts of energy heading straight at her, but she was ready, and pulled out the Gauss custom rifles, and dual wielded the two weapons, and then opened fire, and now even missing a single beat, blasted the bolts of mana out of the sky, easily stopping Teana's attack.

"She's good," Teana said beneath her breath, and then she saw Linda charging straight at her, and then leapt high, all the way to the floor above Teana, and she landed hard, which caused the floor to collapse since the building had been hit by some of the earlier micro-missiles.

Linda was now crouched in front of Teana, and Teana chose that moment to fire a close range spell at Linda, intending on taking the Spartan down in one hit, but Linda then activated the Armor Lock system, and the shots bounced right off, not even leaving a dent, and the energy release from deactivating armor lock caused Teana to be pushed back a good distance.

Then two shots came from where Linda was, and she pointed her weapon at Linda, ready to fire, but the shots Linda did were the one in a million shot.

The rounds of the Gauss rifle entered the barrels of Teana's dual Cross Mirage pistols, and they traveled down and exploded within ….

…. Setting off recently inserted cartridges, and the explosion from the cartridges was most satisfying.

Teana was blasted through a wall, slammed into another, and then fall onto a wrecked Grizzly tank, hard.

Teana found that she could not feel her right arm, and her left arm was in agony, and she found out why.

Her Barrier Jacket had run out of most of its protective energy near the end of the fight, and her arms had been practically eviscerated by the explosion, and now her right arm was blasted practically open, muscle tissue and bone sticking out from her now fully bloodied arm, and her left was scorched and torn, all the way to the point where her bones were visible through the openings.

Teana could still use her left arm, and though it increased the pain she had, she managed to get back up, and then hoped the others were doing well.

Then a body smashed into the tank she stood on, almost knocking her back down.

It was Nove, her right arm blasted to pieces, her left mostly wrecked with sparks flying from her damaged cyborg parts, scorch marks and injuries from bullets in her body, and her legs had many deep injuries that damaged the components in her legs, preventing her from being able to walk properly.

"Nove," Teana yelled, then Cinque came in, her arm bleeding profusely and she used her good arm to throw more stinger knives, though she was still in bad shape.

"Lanstar, the enemy has overwhelmed us, we are retreating," then Wendi came crashing in, along with Dieci, Wendi's Ride Board with a large scorching hole in it from a SAL, Wendi herself having a scorch mark on the side of her body, and Dieci's Heavy Barrel Gun was ruined and much of the barrel had been blown off.

"We can't hold, we have to retreat," Cinque said, just as an Osprey flew by on a strafing run, attacking with its cannon which had plasma infused 30 mm rounds, which tore through the area and almost eviscerated Teana and the others.

"Damn it all," Teana said, realizing that they could not continue, "Allright, let's get out of here."

Teana got Nove on her back while Dieci and Cinque rode with Wendi on her badly damaged but still functioning Ride Board, and soon they took off, just as Linda arrived and soon several Spartan's came in along with ODST's, all seeing as the enemy fled.

"All right then, everyone, the enemy is on the ropes, we've gotten their elite forces out of the way, now lets see this battle through to the end, everyone move out," Linda said, and the division went forward, straight at a TSAB platoon that was coming in.

It was a short fight, to say the least.

* * *

><p>CLASH<p>

Nanoha and Fate battled in the sky, and fought each other with all their power, Hayate herself also fighting, but was forced to use small scale spells to avoid hurting Fate (and also to not really kill Nanoha), but the battle was slowly going south for Fate and Hayate.

Nanoha once again shifted Variance, and soon used two GN sword Kai's, and charged at Fate, the swords infused with Nanoha's magic and the GN energy from the drives powered the system to incredible levels, and she caused the blade of Magic to start cracking and breaking, then she swung the other blade, and Fate who was using Zanber could not parry the blade, and the blade cut deep, causing intense damage to her barrier jacket, and sent her down, but Hayate managed to catch her.

Then seemingly out of nowhere, a MAC round ripped right through where the group had been, and the shockwave knocked all three away, but Nova recovered, and Fate helped Hayate stabilize her flight.

It was a UNSC Frigate that had come in from low orbit, and now was heading to Nova, and then it opened up a link to her, and she opened up a channel.

"Nova, this is Captain Julian of the _Arcadia Redoubt_, we have a priority package from Dr. Catherine Halsey, she said that it is the last piece to fully power the GN system, we are sending it now," and then from the ship, from the bottom launch bay, a rather small craft launched, smaller than even a Gadget drone, and its fuselage was very small, especially when compared to it's wings, which were the size of giant swords.

Fate immediately used her plasma lancer spell to try and shoot the strange device as it flew, but the advanced linear AI in the thing allowed it to avoid the attack, and then Fate to late saw the grenades in front of her, and the explosives went off, fragments mixed with magic energy blasted out ward in a tremendous blast, and blasted Fate away, though Hayate managed to catch her, and it was enough to allow Nova to reach the craft.

'Nova,' it was Kara, the AI that was within herself, 'the craft is preparing to attach to the GN drives, and I have prepared for the link.'

'Okay then Kara, lets do it,' and with that Nova showed her back to the strange machine, and then lines came from the machine, lines of light, a docking tether, and then the machine shifted, openings appearing on the backs of the wings and then the craft connected to the GN drives.

The wings of the craft now connected to the GN drives, and the large blade-like wings were now releasing GN particles, and the form of the GN particles took the form of angel wings behind her, which left Fate and Hayate terribly distracted, as Nanoha's (Nova's) new figure and look coupled with the intricate and advanced armor and the angel wings made from GN particles made her look like an angel.

An angel of war.

Nova soon blasted forward, and used two GN swords, and then slashed Hayate, the swords were blocked by Hayates spear-staff, but the impact sent her down, Nova then used her blades to block a strike from Fate, then the two blade wings pointed back and soon roared with power, and soon Nova was propelled forward, and was pushing Fate back, and going faster, Fate trying to slow Nova down by pushing her power to her own flight, but it did nothing to slow them down as more power came from Nova's GN drives.

Hayate could only watch as Nova was pretty much pushing Fate across the sky, and put in her power into flight to keep up, but then Nanoha easily pushed Fate away, grabbed her arm, and then started to spin around holding Fate's arm, spinning faster and faster, building up momentum and speed.

Then she let Fate go.

Fate tried to stop, but she then slammed straight into the side of a ship, an AFS cruiser that was coming from the other side of the planet.

She stuck close to the hull, seeing that its shield had been knocked out, but then Nanoha was in front of her, two GN swords came down, and she blocked the strike with Bardiche … for all of five seconds before the two blades cut straight through Bardiche, and cut across Fate's belly, sending her straight down, all the way to the ground.

Hayate was forced to get to Fate quickly, having to cancel her attack against the AFS Frigate, and then as she held Fate, who was no badly injured, her barrier jacket no longer useable and her device gone, Hayate realized that she could not possibly take on Nova alone.

Then she got word …

"All TSAB forces, fall back, I repeat, this is Admiral Lindy Harloawn of the TSAB 8th fleet to all TSAB personnel, you're ordered to retreat."

Hayate could not believe it, what was supposed to be a relaxing trip for her and her comrades had instead become another loss for the TSAB.

Hayate then saw Nanoha as she hovered nearby, looking at them, and Hayate saw it, she saw the regret in Nova's eyes, and then as she was being teleported to the TSAB fleet, Hayate heard two words from Nova that had a deep impact on her …

… "I'm sorry"

With that, Hayate and Fate soon left the battle zone, Teana and the Combat Cyborg team were also teleported to safety, and Signum had managed to get away just as a Covenant Assault Carrier came by, glassing the area with its particle beam.

* * *

><p>In space, the TSAB fleet fought against the ASF, though now they were armed with a mass-based, mana using weapons, consisting of long range mana beam guns and long range mana torpedoes using high-explosive core.<p>

These weapons took their toll on the ASF fleet, the weapons weakened and then punched through the AFS shields, but the ships armored hulls were very durable, capable of taking hits that would destroy or cripple a regular TSAB warship.

The TSAB however suffered heavy casualties, as the high-powered MAC guns with penetrator warheads tore through the hulls of many TSAB warships.

Then from Slipspace, an AFS fleet had warped in, but it consisted on only eight ships, all destroyer-class, but they were not regular destroyers.

From the ships, all of which were of UNSC design, though now with much more streamlined than past ships, energy beams lanced out, and slammed into the TSAB warships and the TSAB space mages.

The eight were ships were the new _Jenovah_-class GN tactical destroyers, all equipped with UNSC made GN drive Tau's, and light orange particles soon settled over much of space, causing a large communication's failure in the TSAB fleet, spreading much panic, while the AFS fleet was undeterred by the GN disruption.

Then the GN destroyer's targeted the TSAB fleet, and fired at them with their newest and now most powerful weapon, the Quantum Heavy Assault gun, and when the weapons charged, it did not fire out a single beam, instead it fired three small beams, all of which rotated at a center, causing a spiral of three beams to form, forming a twisting vortex of energy as it shot out to the enemy ships, and the beams hit, punching though the ship, shields and all, and blasting through much of the fleet, and then the ships that were caught in the energy field were soon warped and twisted, anything nearby was caught in the twisting effect.

Then it all exploded, leaving practically nothing behind but some dust and small fragments.

The TSAB saw this and realized that they could not continue the battle, and thus the retreated back into the Dimensional Sea, and soon the had all gone, leaving the now debris and wreckage littered vacuum of space calm once again.

The AFS had suffered the loss of 267 ships in the battle and the loss of over 68,000 personnel.

The TSAB suffered the loss of 574 ships and over 498,000 personnel dead or taken prisoner, as well as 980,670 civilian casualties from the fighting.

All in all, it had been the hardest battle both sides had ever fought, but even then, the war was still not over yet.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere …<p>

A call came in to the office of the Head Admirals:

"Who is this," asked one of the Admirals.

"**Who do you think," **said a distorted and rather malevolent voice.

"I-I apologize, its just that you rarely call, and we can never really reach you," came the voice of the same admiral.

"**A necessary precaution, however, that is not why we are calling," **the voice paused, then continued, **" we have heard of your recent failures against the organization known as, the Alliance of Free Systems."**

"We did not expect to face such a force, since all worlds we found were Tier 4 at best and Tier 6 at worst, but by all accounts, this ASF is at the level of upper Tier 3, almost lower Tier 2, according to your technology scale," said another Admiral, much older than the first.

"**Indeed, we have seen this, which is why we will be getting more … involved, to say the least," **as the Admirals tried to process what their 'benefactor' had said, the voice went on, **"we will send you some more of our technology, not much, just some more intricate AI systems, new drone designs and also some better components for your star-ships, but know this, if things continue to go downhill for you or your little group of 'magic policemen' ….**

… **then I am afraid that we will have to get involved in this matter …. PERSONALLY."**

With that the line went dead, and the Admirals all shuddered greatly at the message.


	12. Chapter 11: Notice

NOTICE

EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY, I WILL BE PUTTING THE WRITTING OF TSAB DOWNFAL: HALO WAR ON HOLD, I HAVE CHOSEN TO WRITE A NEW STORY SIMILAR TO THIS ONE, THOUGH IT WILL BE DIFFERENT AND HOPWEFULLY, MORE WELL WRITTEN, THOUGH IT WILL TAKE TIME, AND THE REASON FOR THIS IS THE FACT THAT THIS STORY WILL BE TAKING PLACE DURING THE EVENTS OF THE HALO SERIES, INCLUDING THE NEW HALO GAME, HALO 4, AND BEYOND.

... SO PLEASE TRY TO WAIT, MEANWHILE I WILL ATTEMPT TO WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES IN THE MEANTIME.

BEST REGARDS,

AEOS REACT


End file.
